Beyond these Violet eyes
by sweetsugarbaby17
Summary: Violet is back with even more challenges to face. She will struggle with mastering her powers, new enemies and Motherhood. Sequel to Violet. Jacob/OC. Read the first story to understand this one.
1. Wedding Bliss

Chapter 1-Wedding Bliss

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'VIOLET, GET UP' Alice shouted.

' ALICE ITS 5:00AM, SHUT THE HELL UP' I shouted back at her.

' You are so lucky your pregnant or else I would've already dragged your ass out of bed' She said.

' Yeah right' I said as I pulled the covers over my face.

' Violet seriously get up, Bella and Edward are going to be royally pissed if you miss their wedding day just because you're too lazy' Alice said.

I groaned and realized that she was right. I couldn't miss my own brother's wedding. I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

' Hurry up, I have your dress waiting for you' Alice said from the other side of the door.

I stripped of my clothing and entered the shower. While bathing, I placed my hand on my belly. It has gotten bigger. I look like I'm 3 months pregnant. I began thinking about my baby. It was exactly 1 month ago that I found out I was pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_I'M WHAT' I shouted at Carlisle._

' _Pregnant' Carlisle said._

' _I CAN'T BE PREGNANT, I DON'T EVEN THINK I CAN GET PREGNANT, THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN' I said freaking out._

' _Violet calm down' Esme said._

' _I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOM ESME…AND WHAT'S JACOB GOING TO SAY…..DOES HE EVEN WANT KIDS?' I said panicking._

_Alice came over and slapped me. Now usually I would be angry but in this situation I'm glad she did it because it calmed me down._

' _Better' Alice said._

' _Much, thank you' I said calming down._

' _Violet, I know you thought that you couldn't get pregnant but you can. You should be happy' Rosalie said._

' _Yeah, I guess' I said unsurely_

' _You guess? What do you mean you guess, you should be happy' Rose said._

' _I am, in a way' I said._

_Don't get me wrong, I love kids but finding out you can actually have them after thinking you couldn't is really mind-blowing._

' _I'm happy, really happy' I said as a smile came over my face._

' _I'm going to be a mom' I said to myself._

' _Violet, I think Jacob would be happy finding out that your pregnant, he's always loved kids' Bella said._

_She's right. I remember Jacob saying one time that he wanted to have kids in the future. Maybe things would turn out ok._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH-BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

' Violet are you done, you've been in there for 30 minutes' Alice shouted.

I quickly came back down to Earth and got out of the shower. I brushed my teeth, shaved, put on my underwear and went out into my closet where Alice was waiting.

' So what kinda dress you got for me this time' I said sitting down.

' It's a surprise. Now, close your eyes and don't open them until I'm finished' Alice said.

I obediently kept my eyes closed and let Alice do her thing. She did my makeup and my nails.

' OK you can open your eyes' She said.

I opened my eyes and I have to say, I look absolutely gorgeous. She hadn't even done my hair nor was I wearing my dress yet.

' But I'm not finished getting ready, why did you let me look' I asked her.

' Because I could practically smell the curiosity coming off of you and I decided to have pity and let you look' Alice said smiling.

I smiled back at her and she began working on my hair. The entire front section of my hair was pulled back and twisted together with black and white flowers. The ends were curled and left falling down my back. Alice pulled out a bag from the closet. She opened the bag and pulled out a black dress. It was crisscrossed in the back and had diamonds on the straps and stomach area. The skirt was puffy and it stopped a little above the knee. I quickly slipped on the dress and then I slipped into a pair of black pumps. For accessories I had Rose and Rhinestone studded earrings, a black emerald square cut necklace and a black rose bracelet.

' Alice I seriously believe that fashion is another gift of yours' I said admiring myself in the mirror.

' I try' she said smiling.

' Now come on, I'm gonna see if Bella needs my help' Alice said pulling downstairs with her.

While walking downstairs I saw a man with a mustache looking at the Cullens mounted graduation caps.

' Who's that' I asked Alice.

' That's Bella's father Charlie, come on I'll introduce you two' Alice said.

' Hi Charlie' Alice said giving him a hug.

' Hi Alice how are you' He said hugging her back.

' I'm fine and you' she asked.

' I've been worse' he said.

' Charlie this is my sister Violet, Violet this is Bella's father Charlie' Alice said introducing us.

' Oh, so you're the new Cullen…I've heard a lot of things about you' He said.

' Good things I hope' I said smiling.

' Well besides you getting into a lot of school fights, I suppose the rest are good things' He said chuckling.

I laughed nervously and a woman in a purple dress soon came up to where we were.

' Who's this' she asked looking at me.

'This is my sister Violet, Violet this is Bella's mother Renée' Alice introduce.

' It's pleasure to meet you sweetheart' she said shaking my hand.

' Pleasure to meet you too' I said smiling.

'Come on Bella is probably waiting for us' Alice said.

We all walked into the room and we saw Bella sitting in front of a mirror with her hair pinned up. Her makeup was done to perfection. Overall she looked beautiful, and she wasn't even wearing the dress yet.

'Bells your stunning' I said walking over to her.

' Me? Look at you, you're going to be getting more attention than me' She said laughing.

' I doubt it. You don't even have on the dress and you already look amazing' I said smiling at her.

She blushed crimson red and I laughed.

' Bella sweetheart, we got you this' Renee said pulling out a pretty looking tiara. It had tiny blue sapphires in it.

' It's a family heirloom, and you're going to pass it on to your daughter, then to her daughter-' Renee trailed off crying.

Rose, Alice, Bella and I had sad looks on our faces. Bella is going to be a vampire after the wedding so she won't be able to have any kids.

' I love it mom' Bella said standing up and hugging her.

' Hey, hey no smudging the makeup' Alice said pulling them apart.

' OK it's time for the dress' Alice said pulling it out of the closet.

' Ok you two out, out, out' Rose said ushering Charlie and Renee out of the room.

She shut the door and we began helping Bella get into the dress. I was zipping up the back when we heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it. When I saw who was on the other side I screamed in happiness.

'LYDIA' I screamed as I bear hugged her.

' Hey Vi, you missed me that much' she said hugging me back.

'Of course I missed you jarhead…I have sooooo much to tell you' I said pulling her into the room.

' Lydia your back' Alice said giving her a hug.

' Great to see you Lydia' Rose said hugging her.

' Wow Bella, when Edward see's you, his jaw will drop to the floor. You look amazing' Lydia said giving her a hug.

' Geez you guys over exaggerate too much, I'm not that pretty' Bella said.

' If it makes you sleep better' Lydia said in a sing-song voice.

She sat down on the sofa and I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a gold strapless dress with a big gold bow on the side. It stopped right above her knees. For shoes she had gold pumps with strips on them. She also wore gold pearls, a gold flowery bracelet and a gold feather necklace. She had her hair in a high tight bun with no strands falling out. It was a simple hairstyle but looked very elegant.

'I didn't even think that you would make it to the wedding' I said sitting down beside her.

' I wouldn't miss it for the world' She said.

' Are you staying permanently' I asked.

' No, I still haven't found her yet, but I have some clues, after the wedding I'll go back on my search' she said.

' Oh' I said sadly.

' Come on Vi, I'll find her then I'll stay here permanently' Lydia said hugging me.

I hugged her back and rested my head on her shoulder.

' Awwww this is so camera worthy' Alice said taking a picture.

We all laughed and I pulled away from Lydia.

' So what was the so important thing you had to tell me' She asked.

' Well…..how do I put this' I said thinking.

' Just spit it out' She said.

' Ok…..I'm pregnant' I said.

She looked at me and then started laughing. Did she think I was joking?

' Lydia, I'm serious' I said with a straight face.

She looked at Alice, Bella and Rose for confirmation and they nodded their heads.

' OMG how?' she asked.

' Well, when I girl and boy love each other they-' Alice started to say.

' I know that, I mean…I didn't know we could have kids' Lydia said.

'I thought we couldn't either but…look at me' I said pointing to my stomach.

Lydia touched my belly with her hand.

' I'm going to be an aunt' she said smiling.

' I'm going to be a mom' I said.

' Vi, you're going to be a wonderful mother' Lydia said.

' Thanks Lyd' I said to her.

' Ok girls it is time, Bella get down stairs and wait in the backroom until it is your time to walk up the aisle. The rest follow me down to the seats' Alice said.

We all went to our instructed areas. I lagged behind to fix myself in the mirror when suddenly I was yanked into a corridor. I pinned my attacker against the wall and got ready to punch them.

' Whoa whoa it's just me' Jacob said holding his hands up.

I sighed in relief and unpinned him from the wall.

' Why in the world would you scare me like that' I said.

' Sorry but I couldn't resist' he said smiling a cheeky smile.

His eyes raked over my body from head to toe.

' You look beautiful' he said.

' You don't look so bad yourself' I said fixing his bow tie.

He smiled at me and bent down to my tummy.

' Hey little Jacobina' He said to my belly.

' Jacobina' I said laughing.

' Yeah I just thought of it this morning' he said rubbing my tummy.

'How do you even know we're having a girl' I said.

' I don't know…..I just assume' He said.

'Well if we do have a girl, we are defiantly not naming her Jacobina' I said walking towards the door.

' Why not' he said following me.

' Because, she'll get teased for the rest of her life with a name like that' I said as I made my way over to my seat.

' Way to make my creativity feel like crap Violet' he said.

' They're not crappy…..they're just not good' I said pecking him on the lips.

' That's the same thing' he said sitting down on a seat.

' No it's not' I argued.

' Yes it is' He said back.

' No it's not' I said.

'Yes it is' he said.

'Hey you two, stop before it escalades into a full blown verbal battle' Lydia scolded.

' He started it' I said pointing at Jacob.

' You know Violet…sometimes I wonder how you're the older one' Lydia said.

' Hey, I can be mature…..sometimes' I said.

' Yeah, sometimes….and there is a chick over there calling me Violet….Maybe she's a friend of yours' Lydia said pointing at someone.

I turned around and looked where she was pointing. I followed her finger and saw that she was pointing at Marissa.

' That's my friend Mari' I said walking over to her.

' MARISSA' I shouted.

She turned to face me and her face lighted up when she saw me.

' Violet' She said as she hugged me.

' Hey long time no see' I said as I hugged her back.

' Yeah, it's been like a month…..what have you been doing' She asked.

'Oh you know just…family stuff' I lied.

She didn't seem to buy my lie so I changed the topic.

' How'd you make it to the wedding' I asked.

' Edward sent me an invitation' she said.

Esme soon came over to us.

' Sorry to break up your conversation girls, but the wedding is about to start' Esme said.

' Oh, well we'll talk after the wedding Mari' I said to her.

' OK then' she said as she walked away to her seat.

I would like for her to sit with me but, I'm sitting in the RSVP section, reserved for family members and close friends only. I made my way back to my seat and sat down next to Jacob. He wrapped his arm around me.

'Who was that girl you were talking too' Lydia said as she leaned over to me.

' That's my best friend Marissa, you'll meet her at the reception' I told her.

Suddenly music began playing and everyone stood up to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Bella came walking up on Charlie's arm. She looked very nervous and I was worried that she might trip and fall before she made it to Edward. Luckily she made it unscathed. Everyone sat down and the priest began speaking. I zoned out during his sermon and began thinking about me being a bride. Just the thought of marrying Jacob made a huge bright smile come across my face.

' What are smiling about' Jacob whispered to me.

' I love weddings' I whispered back to him.

' I love you….. forever' he said back to me.

I didn't know it was possible, but my smile got twice as big. I zoned back into the wedding when I heard Edward begin to say his vows.

'I Edward Cullen take you Isabella Swan as my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, richer or poor, for better for worse as long as we both shall live' Edward said to Bella.

' You may kiss the bride' the priest said.

Edward wasted no time and immediately kissed Bella. They were kissing for about 15 seconds before everyone stood up and clapped. I actually cried a little as they walked down the aisle together. They really make a cute couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Reception~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob and I walked hand in hand over to Edward and Bella. They had to greet every guest.

' Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen' I said to them.

Bella just blushed and Edward smiled.

' I'm so happy for you Bells' Jacob said as he hugged her.

Bella hugged him back and I let them two have their moment.

' Well Eddie, I'm proud of you' I said patting him on the back.

' Why' he asked curious.

' I expected you to peck Bella on the lips but instead, you had a full blown make out session with her' I said laughing.

' Oh hardy har har' He said.

' I wonder how that honey moon is going to turn out' I said still laughing.

' At least my honey moon might actually be quiet. When you and Jacob go at it…the whole freaking town hears' he said.

My face turned into pure shock and embarrassment.

' You're kidding….right' I said mortified.

I looked at Bella for confirmation.

' Even I hear it' She said giggling.

'OMG….THAT IS SO EMBARRASING' I shouted.

Edward and Bella started laughing and Jacob was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

' I am going to get you two back' I said as I walked away from them pulling Jacob with me.

' Looking forward to it' Edward said to me.

I just groaned and walked away from them.

' Well Violet they're telling the truth….you do make a lot of noise' Jacob said.

' Shush….this is not the time or place to talk about that' I said to him.

' Time or place to talk about what' Billy asked.

' Nothing, nothing' I lied.

Billy was in his wheel chair being pushed by Sue Clearwater. Seth and Charlie were also by his side.

' Hey Seth long time no see' I said giving him a hug.

' Yeah it has been a while, how are you' He asked.

'Pretty good' I answered honestly.

'Feeling any kicks yet' He said referring to my pregnancy.

' No not yet' I said chuckling a little.

' I can't wait until the baby is born….do you know when the due date is' Billy asked.

' No really but Carlisle has a theory. Since it took me 3 months to be fully formed, he thinks that the same will be for the baby' I said.

'It might be true, since you already look 3 months pregnant' Sue said.

'Is it that noticeable' I said putting a hand over my belly.

' If you look close' she said.

' Why does it matter if it's noticeable' Seth asked.

' Because, I wanted to go back to school soon' I said.

' Oh' Seth said.

' You have forever to go to school' Jake said.

'Yeah, but I want to graduate now. It'll look bad if all the Cullen kids graduated except one' I said to him.

' When since does image matter to you' Jake said.

' It doesn't, but it matters to Carlisle' I said.

' True' Jake said.

' Anyway you guys we'll see you later' I said as I saw Marissa.

' bye Violet' They said.

I walked over to Marissa and scared her.

' BOO' I shouted in her ear.

She jumped but relaxed when she saw it was me.

' Don't do that' she said holding her hand to her chest.

' Sorry' I laughed.

' Hey Marissa' Jacob said as he came over.

' Hey Jacob, nice to see you again' she said to him.

'Likewise' he smiled at her.

'Ummm Vi, a little earlier before the wedding…I could've sworn I saw you but with blonde hair' She said.

'I'll let you two have some alone time' Jacob said as he walked away.

' Uhhhh about that…..that wasn't me, that was my sister….my twin sister' I said to her.

' You have a twin?...since when' she asked.

' Since a month ago' I said sheepishly.

' How come all of these things happened last month….what happened last month…you got pregnant?' she said sarcastically.

' Well…..' I trailed off.

'No…Violet are you serious…how could you be pregnant…your 16, do your parents know' She asked.

' Yes, they do and they're cool with it' I said.

' They're cool with the fact that their 16 year old daughter is pregnant' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'It's sorta complicated' I said rubbing the back of my neck.

' Well uncomplicated things and tell me' She said.

I hesitated to answer her so she got offended.

' Come on Vi, I'm your best friend…..don't you trust me' She asked.

' Of course I do….but like I said its really complicated….I'll tell one day but please don't make me say it today' I said to her.

She just sighed and hugged me. Thank god she understood and didn't pressure me to talk.

'I have to get going but will I see you on Monday' she asked.

' Defiantly' I said to her.

She smiled and hugged me one more time before she walked away to her car. I really hate keeping everything from her.

Jacob walked over to me once he saw Mari was gone. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. Soon Marissa…..I'll tell you everything soon

**There you have it ladies and gentleman. The first chapter of Beyond these Violet eyes ****. All the outfits from this chapter can be viewed on my profile so check it out. Review ^_^**


	2. Honey Moon

Chapter 2- Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TIWLIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

**Authors Note: Most of this story will be in Violet's POV**

Violet's POV

' Have fun you guys' I said as I waved to them.

Edward and Bella are leaving to go on their honeymoon. All of the guests were gone and Jacob had left to patrol. Lydia had fallen asleep because she was tired from her long trip here.

' Don't have too much fun' Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone laughed at him and they sped off in their car. I watched the car drive down the street until it was no longer visible. Bella had to beg Edward to have a real honeymoon. I just hope he doesn't break her before she's a vampire.

' How long are they going to be gone' I asked.

' About 2 weeks' Jasper said.

' They are so lucky…getting to have peace and quiet on a private island' I said.

' Well when it's your honey moon you can go to a private island and have peace and quiet' Rose said.

I saw Carlisle's eyebrow twitch when Rose mentioned me having a honey moon.

' What's wrong Carlisle' I asked.

' Nothing' He said.

Suddenly, 3 beautiful blonde vampires, a brunette vampire and a make vampire came up to us.

' Hello Carlisle' One of the blondes said.

' Tanya, it's so nice to see you' Carlisle said giving her a hug.

Tanya, I had overheard Alice talking about how she was going to visit her soon.

' Who is this' she asked referring to me.

' This is Violet, she's our newest family member' Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

' She's not a vampire' the brunette said.

She had a Spanish accent.

'Nope, I'm an android, which basically means that I'm a man-made super human' I said to her.

' I've never heard of such creature' She said.

' Well we are pretty rare' I said.

' Violet these are our cousins the Denali's, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar' He said as he pointed to everyone.

' Nice to meet all of you' I said holding out my hand for them to shake. But instead, they each embraced me in hugs except for Irina.

' Your family, and family doesn't give handshakes' Kate said.

When she hugged me I felt a sort of shock go through my body. She must have noticed and smiled at me.

' That is my gift, I can make electricity from my body' She said.

' That's amazing' I said.

' I can hear a heartbeat…..but it's faint' Eleazar said.

'So can I' Tanya said.

'Oh, that's probably my baby's heartbeat your hearing' I said as I placed my hand on my tummy.

'You're expecting' Kate asked smiling.

I nodded my head and her and smiled brightly.

'Congratulations' Carmen said.

' Thank you' I said as my smile got wider.

'Who's the father' Tanya asked.

'Jacob, my ummmmm boyfriend' I said unsurely.

Jacob was so much more than a boyfriend. That title just doesn't seem to do him justice.

' Jacob? Is he a vampire' Kate asked.

'No, a werewolf' I said.

Irina's eyes widened and she looked at the Cullens and I in disgust.

'HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET PREGNANT FOR ONE OF THOSE MUTTS' She shouted at Carlisle.

' Excuse me' I said annoyed.

'First you don't avenge Laurent, and now your just letting this girl get pregnant for a dog' She said.

Who the hell is Laurent?

'It's not like that Irina, Jacob is her soul mate' Carlisle explained.

' Soul mate' she sneered ' They don't have any souls, they killed Laurent and he was innocent' she screamed.

'Laurent tried to kill Bella' Carlisle said.

' I don't believe that' Irina said getting in Carlisle's face.

'I think you better leave, you've insulted my family enough' Carlisle said as his jaw hardened.

Carlisle was right. If this chick says one more insult about me or Jacob, I swear I'm going to be playing tennis with her head.

She scoffed and stomped her way down the steps. She turned around and looked me in the eye.

'I hope your little dog spawn dies' she said with pure venom in her voice.

My vision turned red and I didn't hesitate attack her. I aimed straight for her head, but she saw my attack coming so she dodged. I turned around and froze her.

' VIOLET STOP' Esme yelled.

I stopped and started to take deep breaths to calm myself down but it wasn't very effective.

' Violet think about Jacob to calm you down, or think about your baby' Esme said.

My head filled with thoughts of my unborn child. I already loved this baby so much. I immediately calmed down and I started to unfreeze Irina. I only unfreezed her head though. I walked up to her and stared her straight in the face.

' If you ever say anything negative about my baby again, I'll make sure it'll be the last thing you ever say' I said venomously.

I unfroze her and she fell to the ground.

'Your little threat doesn't scare me' she said.

I chuckled darkly and turned back to look at her.

' It wasn't a threat, it was a promise and I never break my promises' I said to her.

The rest of the Denali's went to get Irina.

' We're so sorry' Tanya apologized as she grabbed Irina roughly by the arm and dragged her away in the woods. The rest followed her.

I turned back around to my family. I just sighed and walked up the steps.

' Violet' Alice said as she touched my shoulder.

' I'm fine' I said to her.

I turned back around to face them.

'I'm going to get some sleep' I said as I walked inside.

I slowly walked upstairs to my room. I took off my dress, shoes and jewelry. I washed all of the makeup off of my face and I took the flowers out of my hair. I threw my hair into a messy bun and quickly put on my pajamas. I plopped down onto my bed and just lied there for a few minutes. I heard a gust of wind from my window and I knew Jacob had come inside. I felt the bed sink on the side of me and Jacob stroking my hair.

' What's wrong' He asked in a husky voice.

' hmfmmmfmmm' I groaned into the pillow.

'Violet I can sense that you're upset, talk to me' He said.

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him. I sighed and placed my head in his lap.

' I met my cousins today' I said.

' Cousins' He said confused.

' The Denali Coven, The Cullens think of them as extended family' I said to him.

' Oh, is that why your upset' He asked.

' No, I'm upset because Irina said that our baby should die' I said to him.

' WHAT! Why would she say that' He asked.

' Something about you guys killed her mate or something, I think his name was Laurent' I said.

I looked of recognition swept across his face.

' So, you do know him' I said to him.

' Yeah, he tried to kill Bella a little while back' Jacob said.

' Well, Irina thinks that you guys killed him because you have no soul' I said.

' She's gotta be the biggest hypocrite ever. Aren't vampires the one's without souls' Jacob said.

I just nodded and started tracing circles on his thighs.

' You attacked her didn't you' Jacob said.

' Yeah, is it surprising' I asked him.

' Violet, I would have been surprising if you didn't attacked her' Jacob said.

' I didn't kill her though…..but I did make a promise to her' I said.

' What'd you promise' He asked.

' I promised that if she ever says something negative about our child again, it'll be the last thing she ever says' I said turning to face him.

' Ok if her were her, I would've pissed my pants. I can just imagine you saying that with a scary look on her face' He said laughing.

'You think I'm scary' I asked with a smirk on my face.

' You can be very scary when you angry' he said.

I decided to toy with Jake a little.

' So your trying to say I'm ugly' I said to him.

' What! No, no, I just said that your scary' He said.

' So now you're saying that my face is scary' I said.

' No, your face isn't scary, it's beautiful, in fact it's the most beautiful faces of all the faces in the world and-' he started.

I cut him off with a kiss.

' I was only toying with you Jake' I said as I pulled back from the kiss.

'Not cool' he said with a pout.

I giggled and kissed him again. He instantly kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. He fell back on top of the bed and pulled me on top of his. His hands began fiddling with my pajama bottoms before he swiftly pulled them off. He ripped my pajama top open and button flew everywhere. He quickly reconnected our lips and I tried to roll us over but he wouldn't let me.

' I want you to stay on top' he whispered huskily in my ear.

'Why' I groaned.

' I don't want to risk me laying on your stomach, it might hurt the baby' he said.

I nodded understanding before I started kissing him again. I ripped his shirt and pants off and he smirked at me.

' You can't be the only one getting undressed' I said smirking at him.

He chuckled before he reconnected our lips. His hand went to my bra and he unclasped it with one hand. I have to say, I'm impressed, even I can't unclasp my bra with one hand. His hands immediately found my boobs and he began squeezing them. I moaned in his mouth but that edged him on even more. I took one of them in his mouth and I started sucking on his neck, hard. I knew a probably left a mark but, who cares. Jacob stopped sucking on my breasts and trailed kisses down to my belly.

'I love you, both of you' He said as he kissed my tummy.

Suddenly we heard Jasper's voice from the other side of the door.

' Violet can I come in' He asked.

Oh shit. If Jasper sees Jacob inside of my room I'm dead. The Cullens made a deal with me. Jacob can come over any time but he has to leave at 10pm. But, he usually just sneaks in and spends the night with me.

' One sec' I said.

I pointed to the window and Jacob understood. He pecked me on the lips before jumping outside. I watched as he ran into the woods.

'Violet' Jasper asked.

He was about to come in and I didn't have enough time to grab a shirt so I just used my comforter to cover up my body. I had it hiked up all the way to my neck.

'What is it Jazz' I asked.

He sniffed the air in the room. Crap, I forgot to spray the air freshener.

' Why does it smell like Jacob in here' He asked suspiciously.

'Because he was all over me at the wedding so I guess his scent is still on me' I lied.

He didn't seem to buy my story. He checked in the bathroom and the closet.

'I told you he wasn't here' I said.

' Then why is your window opened' He asked.

I visibly stiffened.

'Ummmmm I was hot so I opened the window to get some cool breeze' I lied.

' Why would you open a window when you have an air conditioner' He said.

'Oh, you know…..I just wanted to feel the natural breeze' I said smiling.

I could tell he didn't buy my story but he had no proof that I was wrong.

' Well, goodnight then' he said as he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of my room.

'Phew that was close' I whispered to myself.

I went and grabbed another pair of pajamas and quickly put them on. I lied back down on my bed and I instantly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I really need to keep that window closed. I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, shaved, brushed my teeth and put on my underclothes. I went to my closet and picked out black tights, with a floral belted tube top and a tan cardigan. I wore brown monsoon Louise boots for shoes and a wooden heart bracelet, a flower wooden necklace and long drop earrings. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. I kept my makeup light and simple, only adding mascara eyeliner and lipgloss. I grabbed my bag and my keys and I headed downstairs.

' Good Morning' I said.

' Good Morning Violet, sleep well' Esme asked while handing me an omelet.

'I slept very well' I said while eating my omelet.

'Be careful of the road' She said.

'No problemo' I said as I finished up my breakfast.

I had gotten my driver's license last week and I was more that eager to drive.

' See you guys after school' I said as I walked in the garage.

I quickly hopped into my purple Mercedes and I backed out and made my way to school. I was driving at a fast pace so I made it to school in no time. Everyone stared as they saw my car enter the gate. I quickly parked in the nearest spot, grabbed my bag and got out. I heard this whispering begin as soon as I shut the door.

'Hey isn't that Violet' someone said.

'I thought she moved to a different school she hasn't been here in like a month' another person said.

I just sighed and looked around for Marissa. I finally spotted her. She was sitting in her car reading. I walked over to the passenger side and got in. She very startled but calmed down when she saw it was me.

' Are you going to scare me every time we meet' she said.

'Maybe, maybe not' I said smiling.

She just shook her head as me and closed her book. She looked over to me and began looking at my tummy.

'What? Is it noticeable' I asked putting my hands on my tummy.

' Well a little, but it just looks like you've gained a little weight' she said.

' I won't be able to come to school next month' I said.

' Why not' she asked.

' Because my belly is getting bigger and bigger, people are bound to notice' I said.

'True but, it just looks like fat right now' she said.

'oh, and that makes me feel so much better' I said sarcastically.

We both got out of the car and we walked over to the entrance of the school. We were both about to walk inside when we heard a voice behind us.

'Well, well look who's back' Melekah said.

**Sorry it's so short, but I had writers block…I tried my best to write a lemon but I think it was an epic fail ha-ha. Remember all outfits can be found on my profile. Review ^_^ **


	3. Anger Management

Chapter 3- Anger Management

Disclaimer: I DO OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'Well, well, look who's back' Melekah said.

Marissa and I turned around at her voice. She had looked the same. Except her hair was a few inches shorter.

'Yeah I'm back, did you miss me' I said in a teasing voice.

'As if' she said flipping her hair.

'Where's your little sidekick' I said.

' She hasn't arrived yet' she said.

' So where'd you go' she asked stepping closer to me.

' I had a few family matters' I said glaring at her.

' What kind of family matters' she said stepping even closer.

' That's none of your business' I said with a fake smile.

She just glared at me before she stepped around me and walked up the steps to the door. She turned back and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

'By the way, you're looking a little fat' she said as she walked into the school.

I strongly dislike that girl.

'Don't mind her Vi, she's just trying to get under your skin' Mari said.

'Yeah, I know, but I still feel really self-conscious' I said resting my hand on my belly.

'Vi, I told you it isn't really that noticeable, you just look a little thicker' she said.

' Maybe this was a bad idea Mari' I said.

'What was a bad idea' she said as she began walking up the steps.

' Coming to school, I mean I'll have to leave next month any way' I said as I followed her.

' Why' she asked.

'Because, I'll look 6 months pregnant by next month' I said.

She froze and I realized my mistake. I hadn't told her about the supernatural world or about my fast pace pregnancy.

'What do mean you'll look 6 months pregnant next month' she said turning to me with wide eyes.

' Ummmmm, what I meant to say was-' I started but she cut me off.

'No, you didn't mean to say anything' she said.

' Mari, please, this has to do with the secret I'm supposed to tell you' I said to her.

'What kind of secret is this' she asked.

'A really crazy one, but please, just wait a little longer, I will tell you soon' I pleaded with her.

'Why can't you just tell me now' she asked.

'Like I said, it's really complicated and everything that has happened in the past month has been connected to this secret' I said.

She was about to say something but the warning bell to get to class cut her off.

' OMG we're going to be late' she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me.

We both ran and made it to Mr. Brookes class with a second to spare.

'WE'RE EARLY' we both shouted as we scrambled into our seats.

Everyone just stared at us as if we were crazy, including Mr. Brookes. When he saw me his cracked a small smile.

' Violet your back' he said.

' Yeah, I'm back' I said nervously.

' where have you been' he asked leaning on his desk.

' Oh, you know….just visiting some family members' I lied.

It seems like I have been lying to a lot of people lately.

' Well, you have a lot of catching up to do, so don't waste any time' he said as he began teaching.

He began teaching and I was taking notes. I suddenly felt a little sick and nauseous. Oh, crap not now. Lately I've been throwing up but it usually happens in the morning. I wanted to speak and say I needed to use the bathroom but I feared that I would throw up if I opened my mouth. I tapped Mari on her shoulder and did some weird sign language to show her that I was about to throw up. She immediately caught my drift and got up and took me to the bathroom.

'where are girls going I'm in the middle of a lesson' Mr. Brookes asked.

'FEMALE EMERGENCY' Marissa shouted back at him.

We made just in time to the bathroom and I puked my guts up. When I was done I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Marissa passed me a mint and I took it eagerly. I sat down on the counter to settle my stomach.

'Feeling better' she asked.

'Sort of' I said leaning back.

I just sat there for a while, trying to settle my stomach.

Melekah's POV

I watched those two losers shoot up out of their seats. Violet looked green and Marissa was taking her out of the class.

' Where are you girls going, I'm in the middle of a lesson' Mr. Brookes said.

'FEMALE EMERGENCY' Marissa shouted back to him.

' Girls' Mr. Brookes grumbled under his breath.

What are those two up too? I got up out of my seat and ran towards the door.

' Melekah where are you going?' Mr. Brookes asked.

'Ummmmm…..female emergency' I lied as I followed them to the bathroom. I hid behind the door.

I heard Violet throwing up in the toilet and I twisted my face in disgust. The toilet flushed and I heard someone moving around. What hell are they doing in here? I turned on the video recorder on my phone and pointed it at them through the crack of the door.

'Feeling better' Marissa asked.

'Sort of' Violet said.

' I didn't expect to get nauseous at this kind of time' Violet said.

' Well It's technically still morning' Marissa said.

' Ok, this is the only thing about pregnancy that I hate' Violet said.

Pregnancy? It all added up. Her not being to school for a month, she looks fatter than usual and getting sick in the middle of class.

' Well you're just going to have to endure it' Marissa said.

' Gosh I wonder how I will feel next month' Violet said.

'Probably twice as worse' Marissa said.

'Come on let's back to class before Brookes starts looking for us' I heard Violet say.

I quickly ran out and hid inside an empty classroom. I pulled out my phone and began watching the video. I had gotten everything she said on video. An evil smile crept up on my face. I still hadn't gotten my revenge on her for humiliating me in the cafeteria. I'm going to make Violet Hale wish that she never came to this school in the first place. I had everyone's phone numbers in the school. I sent all of them the video. I smiled to myself as I walked back into Mr. Brooke's classroom. I heard someone's phone beep and I knew that it was starting. I wrote down what I did on a note and passed it to Tamia. She finished reading it she smiled at me.

Violet's POV

We sat back down in Mr. Brooke's classroom and continued taking notes. A few moments later, Melekah came walking into the class room with a stupid smile on her face. What the hell is she smiling about? I heard someone's phone beep and Melekah was writing something down. She passed it to Tamia and they both started smiling. What the hell is going on?

'Who's phone was that, this is a classroom and-' Mr. Brookes started but the bell cut him off.

Saved by the bell. Everyone got up and scrambled out of the class. Mari and I had study hall next so we took our slow time walking.

' Did you see that little note passing thing between Melekah and Tamia' I asked Mari.

'Yeah, that was weird' She said.

'Very, very weird' I said.

We both made it to study hall and when we walked into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. What is wrong with everyone today? I slowly made my way to my seat and sat down. A guy came and sat down in front of me with a stupid grin on his face.

'Hey Violet, you look a little swollen' He said.

' What's that supposed to mean' I said in an annoyed voice.

He laughed before he got up and sat with his friends. Another guy came up to me and I got annoyed with him just staring at me.

'What' I asked in annoyed tone.

'How much do you charge' he asked.

'Excuse me' I said.

' $5 or $6 an hour' he asked laughing.

Everyone just started laughing and I was just sitting there clueless.

'Would somebody please tell me what's going on' I asked.

'Vi, look at this' Marissa said with a sad look on her face as she pulled out her phone.

When I saw the video, my jaw dropped. The entire conversation that Mari and I had in the bathroom was on the video and judging by the looks on everyone's face, they had all seen it. O.M.G. I knew it was a bad idea to come to school.

' WHO TOOK THIS VIDEO' I shouted.

But it seemed like no one was taking me seriously so I just walked out into the hallway. I passed my locker and saw that whore, slut, hoe and bunch of other names were written on it. I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I went into the cafeteria and people just stared at me more. I ignored them and continued walking. Melekah came walking up to me with a pillow in her hand.

' Here Violet I just thought that I'd give you this' she said with a fake smile on her face.

'Why' I asked.

'Because, it must be painful lying on your back for a month' she said.

Everyone started laughing even more and someone even threw a paper at me. I opened it and saw a drawing of me on my back with 6 other guys in front of me. I looked back at Melekah and it was like a flashback or something came to me. I remembered her walking in the classroom after Mari and I and she had a stupid smile on her face. It was her.

'It was you wasn't it' I said with venom in my voice.

' And so what if it was me, what are you going to do' she said challenging me.

It was taking every ounce of self-control I had to not kill her. But she wasn't making it easy. She was practically walking into her death.

' See Violet, now you probably wish you hadn't slapped me in the cafeteria last month, this is what happens when you mess with me. I hoped you learnt your lesson. Now, why don't you run along and find some greasy old man to be a whore for' she said.

Everyone ohhh'd and Melekah turned around to her little clique with a smirk on her face.

'Think about your baby Violet, calm down, just calm down' I said to myself.

I had my eyes shut so tight that tears were coming out. Melekah must've thought that they were tears of embarrassment so she continued to diss me.

'Awww, is the little slut crying' she said in a baby voice.

I was slipping. I felt my breathing become ragged and my vision turned red. I opened my eyes and I stared at her with pure hatred. Tamia flinched at the sight of my scary look.

'Melekah maybe you should stop' Tamia said backing away a little.

'Why? It's not like this little whore can do any-'she started.

I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off of the ground. If I held her neck any tighter, it would snap. Her face began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen so I threw her into a wall. I threw her pretty hard considering that she left a dent mark. Her head was bleeding and she was struggling to catch her breath. I couldn't control my anger now. I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face down on the concrete. My fist was about to connect with her already bleeding head when I heard a voice in my head.

'Mommy' a distant voice said.

I immediately stopped and snapped out of it. What was that voice? Was it my baby talking to me? I place my hands on my belly.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE' I heard the principal yell.

His eyes scanned over and saw me standing over an unconscious and bloodied Melekah. His eyes widened at the sight and he immediately ran over to her. He flipped her over on her back, and then he looked at me.

'What did you do' he asked.

'This is her fault she provoked me' I said defending myself.

'This is the third time you have injured a student' he said.

'But, but-'I started.

'Violet Hale you are expelled from this school' he said.

My eyes widened in shock. Expelled!

'Expelled! But-' I started.

'Someone call an ambulance' he yelled.

Everyone immediately pulled out their phones and began dialing 911. I just stood there trying to get my thoughts together. Expelled! Carlisle is going to kill me. Suddenly Bella's father came over to me.

'Violet we need you to come down to the station' he said.

'What, why' I asked.

'We just need to ask a few questions' he said.

Another officer came and roughly escorted me outside. His grip on my arm was tight. I was practically shoved into the back seat of a police cruiser. You have got to be kidding me. My first day back and I get arrested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Police Station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle and Esme were already there standing in the back of me. They didn't look as disappointed as I expected them to look but, they still were disappointed.

'Now Violet, all charges will be dropped because there was a bullying incident involved with this' Charlie said.

'Bullying incident' Esme repeated confused.

'Yes, apparently, Melekah Cornwells had recorded a video of Violet saying that she was pregnant. The video was posted all around the school and Violet was being bullied' Charlie exclaimed.

'Now Violet, the Cornwells have dropped all of the charges, but I strongly recommend that you attend some form of anger management class.' Charlie said.

No, anything but anger management classes!

'I don't need anger mana-' I started.

'Violet I think he's right' Carlisle said.

I looked at him with disbelief. Wasn't he supposed to be on my side?

'But Carlisle' I whined.

'Violet think about it, if you go to these classes you'll have more control of your anger. Isn't that what you want?' Esme asked.

She was right. Having control of my anger was one of my greatest desires. But I hate having to confide to some dumb anger management therapist. If fact, I hate therapists on the whole. Do you see what therapist spells when it's separated? The/rapist. That is not a good sign.

'Ok fine I'll try the classes, but if anything goes wrong, I have every right to leave and not come back' I said.

'Fair enough' Charlie said.

'Wait where is my car?' I asked panicking.

'Relax it's back at home' Carlisle said.

'oh, ok good' I said relaxing.

'Well since everything is settled, you guys can leave now' Charlie said opening the door.

'Oh, and Violet, here' Charlie said passing me a card.

'Dr. Charles Saunders' I read out loud.

'Yes, he's a therapist specialized in anger management, he has open group sessions for kids your age' Charlie said.

I shuddered when he said the word therapist.

'you should go to her classes' he said.

'I'll go' I said sighing.

'Well, have a good afternoon then Violet' Charlie said.

Carlisle, Esme and I walked out the Police Station into Carlisle's car. I hopped into the back seat and waited for my punishment. They both turned around and looked at me. I shrunk in my seat even more.

'Just give it to me straight, no car, no TV, no computer and no Jacob for a month right' I said to them.

'Actually, we're not taking anything away' Esme said.

'Huh, but I almost killed someone and I got expelled. You're supposed to ground me for life' I said to them.

'Do you want to be grounded for life?' Esme asked.

'No, no I just want to know why I'm not being punished' I asked.

'Violet, this may sound very strange but we're sort of proud of you' Carlisle said.

'Pardon?' I asked looking at them like they were crazy.

'Violet, even though you nearly killed that girl, you exhibited excellent self-control. You kept your anger in bottled for a long time. If that had happened at month ago, you would have already attacked her from the moment she spoke' Carlisle said.

'Well that is kinda true haha' I said rubbing the back of my neck.

'But you still have to go to the anger management classes' Carlisle said.

I just groaned and they both laughed before they started the car. I was playing angry birds on my phone when I noticed that we passed the corner to our house.

'Carlisle you passed the corner' I said sitting up.

'I know, we're not going home yet' He said.

'Where are we going' I asked.

'you'll see' he said.

We continued driving for a bout ten minutes before we pulled up in front of the hospital.

'What're we doing here' I asked as I came out of the car.

'You're here to apologize' Esme said getting out as well.

'WHAT, I AINT APOLOGIZING TO HER' I shouted.

'Violet-' Esme started.

'Nuh-uh Esme she doesn't deserve my apology' I said begin stubborn.

'Violet the key to control your anger is to learn to forgive, you must forgive those who hurt you in order to find peace within yourself' Esme said putting her hands on my shoulders.

'But, she-' I started.

'Come on Violet, you'll feel much better afterwards' Esme smiled at me.

I sighed and gave in. I couldn't say no to Esme's smile. I walked inside the hospital and the receptionist immediately recognized Carlisle and gave him a flirty smile. Ewwwww.

'What room is Ms. Melekah Cornwells in' Carlisle asked with a smile.

'Room, 342' she said with a wink.

Esme narrowed her eyes at her and I found that quite hilarious. We all walked to Melekah's room. When we walked in we saw her sitting up with a bandage on her head watching TV. When she saw me her eyes widened in fear. Carlisle walked in first.

'How are you feeling Melekah' he asked kneeling by her bed.

'Better, much better' she said still looking at me.

'What are you doing here' she asked me in a rude voice.

I bit back a nasty comment I had to say to her. I looked at Esme and she gave me a little nudge. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to her bed. She flinched a little when I walked closer to her and I smirked.

'I came to apologize' I said while gritting my teeth.

'Well I don't want your stupid apology' she said glaring at me.

I stared back at Esme and she just encouraged me to go on.

'I'm sorry Melekah for-' I stared.

'Are you deaf? I just said I don't want your dumb, stupid, crappy apology' she said turning her back to me.

I made a strangling motion with my hands behind her head and Carlisle cleared his throat to tell me to stop. I just took a deep breath and started again.

' Look, you little-' I started.

'Violet' Carlisle warned.

'Melekah, I'm sorry for attacking you in the cafeteria, it was wrong of me' I said.

She still didn't turn around and I got annoyed.

'You know what, screw this apology it's not like it's going to be sincere anyway' I said as I turned around.

'Wait' I heard her shout.

I turned around and looked at her.

'I sorry for…..telling everyone that your pregnant. It was wrong of me to do that' she said.

She actually sounded sincere.

'Why' I asked.

'Why what' she asked.

'Why are you apologizing' I asked.

'Because, I realized that it was stupid and wrong for me to do that. You didn't really deserve to have that happen to you' she said.

'But I thought you wanted to get revenge on me for humiliating you last month' I said.

' At first I did, but I realized that I deserved that for slapping Marissa' she said.

'oh' I said.

There was an awkward silence and I didn't know what else to say to her.

'Can we start over' she asked.

'Huh' I asked.

'Forget that all this happened, can we?' she asked.

'Yeah, I guess we can' I said.

She held out her hand to shake and I shook it.

'Friends' she asked.

'Friends' I said smiling.

I took my hand out of her grasp and looked at Carlisle and Esme they were both smiling at me. I got up and stood by the door.

'Well, I hope you feel better Melekah, bye' I said as I walked out.

Carlisle and Esme followed.

'Don't you feel better' Esme asked.

'Yeah, I do, thank you Esme' I said smiling.

She smiled back and me and we drove back to the house. When we arrived I jumped out and ran to the garage to see if my car was ok. When I got in in the garage I saw Rosalie working under the hood of my car.

'Is she ok Rose, what's wrong with her' I asked panicking.

'Calm down she's fine, I'm just tuning her up' Rose said.

'Oh, ok, carry on then' I said walking into the house.

My stomach started growling very loudly.

'What was that' Emmett asked.

'My stomach' I said while opening the fridge.

I looked around in there until I found a bowl of leftover lasagna. I smiled in delight and heated it up in the microwave. As soon as it was done and dug in. It tasted so delicious. I was already done in under 30 seconds. But, I was still hungry.

'How do you eat so fast without choking' Lydia said walking downstairs with a suitcase in her hand.

'Your leaving already' I said sadly.

'Yeah, but I'll be back soon…..I promise' she said hugging me.

I hugged her back and watched as she said her goodbye's to everyone else. She went into a car and drove away. I stared back at the car as it drove away. I sighed and my stomach growled again. I had a strange craving for raisins, pickles and bananas. I got them out of the fridge and blended them together. The Cullens watched in disgust as I drank the whole thing.

'OMG that is disgusting' Alice said.

'That tasted amazing' I said as I went to make another one.

I drank about 4 more until my stomach was full. I sat down on my couch and patted my stomach.

'You're an eating machine' Emmett said.

'Thank you' I said smiling.

'Violet, can you come here a second' Carlisle asked.

'Coming' I said getting up.

I walked over into the medical room and sat down on the table.

'What's up' I said.

'I want to do another ultrasound on you' he said.

I nodded my head and lied down on the table. I lifted my shirt up and Carlisle began putting the jelly on my stomach. Soon my baby came up on the monitor. But, it was really hard to see it.

'Why is it so blurry' I asked.

'The amniotic sac, it so thick that I can't see the baby' Carlisle said.

'What, why is it getting so thick' I asked.

'Because, your skin is very hard to penetrate Violet, so this must an inherited trait. I won't be able to know if it's a girl or boy' Carlisle said.

'Will this interfere with the birth?...I mean can he breath, is he getting enough nutrition?' I asked worrying.

'Violet I think that he/she is fine' Carlisle said.

'Are you sure?' I asked getting off the table.

'Positive' he said.

I trusted Carlisle and if he said that the baby will be ok, then it will be ok. I walked out into the living room and sat down. I leaned back and began thinking about my future. What will I be doing one year from now? I fell asleep from my thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in my bed. I was wearing my pajamas. Alice must've carried me up here and changed me. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

'Good Morning' I said sitting on a bar stool.

'Good Morning Violet' Esme said.

Breakfast was waiting on me as usual and I ate it under 30 seconds as usual. Esme was already loading my plate up with seconds.

'You're going to your anger management class today' Esme said.

'Already' I asked finishing up my food.

'yeah, Doctor Saunders called today' Esme said.

I just groaned and drank my juice.

'He also requested that you wear white clothing' Esme said.

'Why' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'He said that it makes you feel pure' Esme said.

White doesn't make me feel pure, it makes me feel exposed.

'Fine, I'll wear white' I said as I walked upstairs.

I walked into my room and went straight into the bathroom. I took a bath instead of a shower. I got out, shaved, brushed my teeth and put on my underwear. I walked into my closet next and looked for something white. I found a collared white poppy dress. I quickly put it on and it reached a little above mid-thigh. I wore white crochet ballet flats with white bows on them for shoes and a silver bangle, white hoops and a silver heart shaped necklace. I blow dried my hair and curled it to perfection. I quickly added some mascara, eyeliner, blush and lipgloss. I grabbed my cell and keys and I walked downstairs.

'Here's the address' Esme said handing me a piece of paper.

'Have fun' Esme said kissing me on my forehead.

'I seriously doubt I will' I said as I walked towards the garage.

I got into my car and started it up. I don't know what Rose did but, this car is running even better than before. I put the car in reverse and swiftly pulled out. I was driving for about 5 minutes when I came to a traffic block. I looked out the window and saw that some kind of car accident had happened up front. I couldn't even reverse out because someone was behind me. Great, this is just fantastic. I rolled up my window and rested my head on the wheel. At least I didn't have to go to that dumb anger management class. The car the back of me honked its horn. I ignored it at first but they just kept honking it. I finally got annoyed and told them to shut up.

'SHUT THE HELL UP, CAN'T YOU SEE WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE' I shouted to the driver.

But they just kept honking their horns. I growled and got out of my car. I walked over to the other car and stood by the driver's side. The driver rolled down the window and I was met with the faces of two boys my age.

'Why do you keep honking the horn can't you see that there is an accident' I said in an annoyed tone.

'I'm sorry I told my brother to not honk the horn but he still did' the quiet looking one said.

'well just stop honking that horn, it's really annoying' I said walking away.

'wait your Violet Hale right' he asked.

'Yeah, and you are' I asked folding my arms.

' Adam Simmons and this is my brother Luke' Adam said.

'How do you even know my name' I asked.

'I'm in your Chemistry, Biology and English class' he said.

I had never seen this boy in my life.

'Oh, well nice to meet you Adam….and Luke' I said.

'Nice to meet you too babe' Luke said winking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Don't call me babe' I said.

'Awwww come on don't be like that' he said trying to touch me.

'I think you better control you brother' I said swatting his hands away from me.

'I'm so sorry about him' Adam said.

I saw that the traffic was starting to move.

'Nice meeting you Adam' I said as I walked to my car.

'It was a pleasure meeting you' Luke said winking at me.

I shuddered and got back into my car. I started driving at a steady pace but I slowed down a little when I passed the accident. A blue car was completely demolished and it looked like someone died and a few people got injured. After I had passed the scene, I sped up and drove to the address. After 15 minutes of driving, I finally made it. I got out of the car and walked into the building. I went over to the receptionist.

'Hi, I'm here for a group anger management session with Dr. Saunders' I said to her.

She eyed me up and down.

'Are you sure it's anger management' she asked.

'Positive' I said leaning on the counter.

'well, the room is down the hall second door on the left' she said.

'thank you' I said as I walked away.

I found the door and knocked twice before entering. A bunch of other people was here but I noticed that I was the only one wearing white.

'You must be Violet, I'm Dr. Saunders' he said.

' Yeah, I'm Violet' I said as I stood there awkwardly.

' Don't be shy, have a seat' he said as he ushered me to sit down.

I sat down on the tall plushy chair and my feet didn't even touch the ground. Everyone was just staring at me and I started feeling very self-conscious. I don't think they were staring at me because they can see my belly. This dress covered it well.

'Why am I the only person wearing white' I asked.

'Because this is your first session, everyone has to wear white on their first day' Dr. Saunders said.

'Now, Violet why don't you tell us why you're in here' He asked.

'Don't you already know' I asked.

'Yes, but they don't' he said referring to the people around me.

They were all looking at me waiting for me to speak.

'I'm here because the sheriff and my mother suggested that I should take anger management classes' I said.

'And why did they suggest this' he asked.

'Because I beat up this girl on my first day of school, slapped another girl on the second day and then I injured that same girl yesterday which caused me to get expelled' I said.

A gothic looking girl laughed at me and a glared at her.

'Did I say something funny' I asked glaring at her.

'Well yeah, I find it hard to believe that a girl who's like 5ft tall beat up 1 girl, slapped another and then injured the same girl' she said laughing.

'Would you like a demonstration' I asked with a fake smile on my face.

'Girls, girls please, Violence is not the answer' Dr. Saunders said.

'Now Violet, how does all of this feel, I'm sure that all of this is overwhelming' He said.

'Ummmm not really' I said looking around.

'It's not? Then how does it make you feel' he asked.

'I feel great after I release my anger….but I don't really like hurting people' I said.

'So, you like releasing your anger but you dislike taking it out on others' he said.

'Exactly' I said smiling.

'Well Violet, I'll offer you this piece of advice, try to find an anchor, something that you deeply love or something that gives you happy memories and use that to help you stay calm' he said.

I closed my eyes and began to think about things that I love.

'It doesn't have to be one thing, it can be as many as you want' he said.

I began thinking about Jacob, My family and my baby. They are the 3 most important things to me right now. I thought about memories of Jacob and I watching the stars all night long, Jasper, Emmett and Edward teaching me how to play football and my reaction to finding out that I was pregnant. I felt all the stresses from my body just melt away. I've felt this calm before. I opened my eyes and the doctor smiling at me.

'How do you feel' he asked.

'Calm and relaxed' I said smiling.

'That's wonderful' he said smiling.

For the rest of the session, I learnt why all of these other people were in here. I thought I had trouble controlling my anger but these people took it to a whole other level. I was about to get into my car when the doctor called my name.

'Remember the next session next week' he said to me.

'I won't forget, thank you doc' I said.

'You're welcome sweetheart' he said back to me.

I hopped into my car and drove back to my house. When I arrived everyone was lounging around, even Carlisle. When they saw me walk through the front door they immediately perked up.

'How was the session' Carlisle asked.

'Surprisingly good, I'm really glad I went' I said sitting down.

'Doc helped me find a way to keep my anger in control' I said.

'How' Rose asked.

'I had to find an anchor and not just one, multiple' I said.

'Well I'm glad it worked out for you Violet' Jasper said.

'Yeah, I'm glad too' I said.

I'm really happy that it worked out. Maybe I can get my anger in control after all.

**How was that? Jacob was absent from this chapter but he will be in the next one. I probably won't update for a while because I'm going to be super busy for the next week or 2. Remember to review guys it keeps me motivated ^_^**


	4. Bella is what?

Chapter 4- Bella is what?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'Jake, you got cake batter all over me' I said as I wiped my shirt.

'Sorry' he said as he licked the spoon.

I went to the sink and tried to wash it off but it just spread more. I guess I'll have to change.

'I'm going to go and change, be right back' I said as I walked upstairs to my room.

'I'll start cleaning up' Jake said.

I went into my closet and pulled out a gray sweater top with a scarf, black cuffed shorts and a pair of gray converse. I accessorized with a skull ring, black drop earrings and beaded bracelet. I threw my hair into a fan like bun instead of leaving it down. I walked back down stairs and saw that Jake had already cleaned up the mess we made.

'How'd you clean up so fast' I asked looking around the room.

'Super speed' he said.

'True' I said.

I looked over to my left and saw that a bowl was still not cleaned. I grabbed it and started to wash it. Jake came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I suppressed the moan that was threatening to escape from my mouth.

'Jake, baby, if we keep this up, we'll never make it to Emily's' I said untangling his arms from around me.

'We could just stay here' he said.

'I don't think so. We promised Emily that we were going to be there' I said walking around him.

'Fine' he said pouting.

I walked over to him and pecked him on his lips before I got a pen and a piece of paper.

'I think I'm going to just buy a box of cupcakes instead of making them' I said to him.

'Yeah, that seems like a better idea' he said.

I wrote a note and left it on the counter incase the Cullens come back. They all went hunting so I have the house to myself for a day. Emily invited Jake and I over for a little party that she was having and we were supposed to bring cupcakes.

'Ready' I asked as I got my keys from the key tree.

He nodded and we both made our way to the garage. I jumped into my purple Mercedes and started the car. Jake just stood on the outside of the car. I rolled down the window and looked at him.

'What are you waiting for? Get in' I said.

'Baby, I'm not too comfortable getting into a car with you behind the wheel' he said.

'What' I asked.

'Well you know you're not really the best driver' he said in a quiet voice.

I put the car in reverse and sped out of the garage, leaving him there with his mouth agape.

'Hey, Hey wait don't leave me' He shouted.

'If you don't want to get leave then get in' I said.

He bit his lip then sighed. He got into the passenger seat and buckled up. I smirked at him and sped out onto the main road.

'I can't believe that you're actually scared of me driving' I said scoffing.

'Babe, you're like the worst driver I know' Jacob said.

'Well, I'm the worst driver you know who is licensed' I said as I showed him my driver's license.

'KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD WOMAN' He shouted as I almost crashed into another car.

'Jake will you stop over reacting and just calm down. Gosh, you're just like Lydia' I said overtaking a car.

'That's because Lydia knows that you're a terrible driver' he said.

'You can walk ya know' I said.

'Walking seems like a safer option' he grumbled under his breath.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY' I shouted.

'I said….. ummmmm. …. I love you honey' he said.

'Yeah, that's what I thought' I said smirking.

I soon pulled up in front of the bakery and got out. Jake and I walked to the counter and I started looking at the menu.

'Ok, what if I get 3 boxes of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry' I said to Jake.

'Yeah, that'll work fine' he answered.

I turned to the guy working at the cashier and placed in my order.

'Hi, can I have 3 boxes of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry cupcakes please' I said.

'Sure, that'll be $43' he said.

I paid for the cupcakes and went to sit down at one of the tables. They only had one table with two seats. I thought that was very stupid.

'When are Edward and Bells coming back' Jacob asked.

'Next week I think' I answered.

I heard the bell on the door jingle, signifying that another customer has entered the bakery. I turned and looked and saw that it was Adam, the guy I met last week. He went and placed in his order then he turned in my direction and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back at him and got up to greet him.

'Violet, hey, nice to see you again' he said pulling me into a hug.

I was a little shocked when he hugged me but I didn't let it show.

'Nice, to see you too Adam' I said to him as I pulled back.

'So, what're you doing here' he asked.

'Just getting a few cupcakes for my friend's picnic, what about you?' I asked.

'I'm ordering a cake for my mom's birthday' he said.

'Oh, tell her I said happy birthday' I said.

'I will' he said grinning.

'Oh, and this is my boyfriend Jacob' I said pulling Jake up.

Adam's grin was immediately replaced with a frown. Weird.

'Nice to meet you' he said holding out his hand to Jacob.

'Likewise' Jacob said as he took his hand.

Jacob squeezed Adam's hand very tight and I saw Adam's face turn to pain. I hit Jake on his arm for him to let go. I glared at him when he let go of Adam's hand. I was a tense silence and Jake and Adam were just glaring at each other.

'Do you guys wanna sit down' I asked trying to eliminate the intense atmosphere.

Adam sat in one and the chairs and Jacob offered me the other.

'No, you can sit down' I said.

'No, you're the pregnant one, you should be sitting down' he said trying to push me into the seat.

I saw Adam's eyes widen when he heard that I was pregnant.

'Jacob I want you to sit down' I said folding my arms.

He sighed and sat down. Then suddenly, his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.

'Happy now, we're both sitting down' Jacob said.

'This can work' I said smirking at him.

Adam cleared his throat to gain our attention.

'Your, pregnant' he asked.

'Yes' I answered simply.

'For him' he asked pointing at Jacob.

'And so what if she is' Jacob asked glaring at him.

I turned around and gave Jacob a look which meant to calm down.

'Yes Adam, I'm pregnant with Jacob's child' I said to him.

Adam's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

'Is something wrong' I asked him.

'Yes, their is something wrong…you're 16 and he looks 25…you two aren't even supposed to even be dating' He said.

I got angry when he said that.

'Excuse me, who do you think you are to tell me who I should and shouldn't date' I said standing up.

It was Jacob's turn to keep me calm. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other around my chest. He pulled me back onto his lap.

'I'm just saying, that's quite a big age gap…..I wouldn't expect you to do something like that' he said.

'What the hell are you talking about, you don't know me. Just because you know my name, don't assume you know my entire story. You've met me once Adam we're merely acquaintances' I shouted at him.

His eyes widened at my outburst and he didn't have anything to say. The cashier called my order and Jacob went to get it.

'Look, Violet I'm sorry I just-' He started.

'Save it' I said cutting him off.

'Ready babe' Jake said as he opened the door for me.

I walked out the door and towards my car without sparing Adam a second glance. Jacob placed the cupcakes in the backseat and got into the passenger side. I started the car and sped out. I was clutching the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were white. How dare he? Adam knew absolutely nothing about me, so what gives him the right to say that I shouldn't be dating Jacob?

'VIOLET' Jacob shouted at me.

'Wha-what' I said snapping back into reality.

'I've called you like 7 times already' Jake said.

'Oh sorry, I was thinking about something' I said focusing on the road.

'You thinking about what that guy said right' He said.

I nodded my head. He sighed and grabbed my hand that was not on the wheel.

'Violet, do you regret meeting me' he asked in a quiet voice.

I was so stunned by his question that I stomped down on breaks. The car in the back of me honked its horn at me so I pulled over on the side of the road. I turned off the car and looked at Jacob.

'What in the world are you talking about…..you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why would you think that?' I asked.

'I mean because…' he trailed off.

'Because what' I asked looking into his brown eyes.

'Because, I got you pregnant and I caused you to get expelled out of school' he said.

'Yes, you got me pregnant Jacob, but I'm extremely happy about it. You're giving me something that I always thought that I would never have. And, I got expelled because of my horrible temper. It wasn't even close to your fault, so don't beat yourself up, ok?' I said to him.

He nodded.

'Promise me you won't ask that question again' I said.

'I promise' he said smiling.

I smiled back and kissed him. His arms immediately went around my waist pulling me over into the passenger side. My fingers were running through his silky black hair. I started kissing his neck and tugging on his shirt. His hands were roaming all over my body until he suddenly stopped. He was panting and looking at me. I was out of breath as well and I just stared at him trying to figure out why he stopped.

'What's wrong, why'd you stop' I asked.

'It's too risky to try in here. It's too small and I might accidently lean too much on your stomach. I might hurt the baby' he said.

'You're right' I said as I climbed back over to the driver's side.

'But we will finish this later right?' he asked.

'Most definitely' I said as I pecked him on the lips.

I started the car and made my way to Emily's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME WARP-AT EMILY'S ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of the car while Jake got the cupcakes. I knocked on the door once and Emily opened it. She smiled when she saw me and hugged me.

'Violet it's so nice to see you' she said.

'Great to see you too Em' I said hugging her back.

'Come inside you guys, we were just waiting for you two' Emily said as she ushered us inside.

Jake and I walked inside and saw that everyone was already here. Jake rested the cupcakes on the coffee table.

'Well it's about time you two got here' Embry said.

'We stopped for cupcakes' I said.

Jake started giving the guys that weird man hug. Then I was passed around the room with hugs from everyone.

'Wow Violet you're really getting big. You feel heavier than the last time I hugged you' Quil said.

Jacob gave him a glare and he looked clueless.

'Do I really look fat' I asked.

The guys just mumbled under their breaths.

'Jake' I said.

'Well you do look like you've gained a couple of pounds. But that's normal, when you have the baby you'll go back to your normal size' he said.

'Violet it's no big deal. So what if you gained a few pounds, you'll be back to your normal weight in no time' Kim said.

'Yeah, I guess your right' I said.

'Ok everyone the food is done' Emily said.

All the guys jumped up out of their seats. Emily came over to me and handed me a plate full of food.

'Emily, I could've gotten it myself' I said to her.

'Nonsense, your pregnant you shouldn't be lifting a finger' Emily said to me.

'I always tell her that Em, but she wouldn't listen' Jacob said with a mouth full of food.

'I am perfectly capable of doing things for myself' I said.

'You're so stubborn' Jacob said.

'You're so greedy, who eats with their mouth open' I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. My phone started to ring and I got it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D and it read Bella. Why was she calling me?

'Hello, Bells' I said into to the receiver.

Everyone's attention shifted over to me when I said Bella's name.

'Violet, I need your help' she said.

'With what?' I asked.

'Are you alone?' she asked.

'No, I'm with the pack' I said.

'Can you go somewhere alone please' she asked.

'Yeah sure, hang on' I said.

I got up and walked towards the door.

'Where are you going' Jacob asked getting up to follow me.

'I'll be right back, stay here' I said to him.

He reluctantly sat back down. I walked outside into the forest. When I was sure that I was out of their hearing range I put the phone back to my ear.

'Bells, I'm back now' I said.

'Violet I seriously need your help. I just found out that I'm pregnant and Edward wants me to have an abortion and I don't want Violet. He's rushing us back to Forks so that I can have an abortion' Bella said freaking out.

'Bella calm down and take a deep breath ok' I said trying to calm her down.

'Violet please don't let them take this baby away from me please' She cried.

'I won't I promise I won't let them. When are you going to be back' She asked.

'In about 3 hours' she said sniffling.

'Bella everything is going to be fine ok. When you get back we're going to resolve this ok. Every will be fine' I said reassuring her.

'Ok, I'll see you then' she sniffled.

'OK bye' I said into the receiver.

I hung up my phone and began walking back towards Emily's. I didn't even know that vampires could get people pregnant and I don't think Carlisle knows anything about it. But I wonder why Edward wants Bella to have an abortion. You would think he would be happy about having a child. I walked into Emily's house and collected my things.

'Emily, thank you for having me over but I have to leave' I said.

'why what's the matter' she asked.

'Family emergency' I said.

'Baby, what's wrong? What happened? What did Bella want?' Jake questioned.

I walked out the door towards my car and he followed. I started the engine and made my way towards the Cullen Mansion.

'Bella's pregnant' I said simply.

'SHE'S WHAT' He shouted.

'pregnant' I repeated.

'wha-how-when?' he stumbled.

'I don't know either but she called me in tears saying that Edward wants her to have an abortion but she doesn't want to. She also said that they were arriving back in Forks in about 3 hours' I said speeding up.

'Why'd she call you' He asked.

'I don't know, probably because I'm pregnant too I guess. Maybe she thought I would understand better than anyone else' I said.

I continued driving home at full speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME WARP- 3 HOURS LATER AT THE CULLEN HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Guys they're here' Alice said.

All of the Cullens had arrived back about an hour ago. Edward had called Carlisle and informed him on the situation so everyone knew. We all went outside to see them. Edward opened the door for Bella and to say I was shocked when I saw her would be a huge understatement. She already had a baby bump.

'Bella' I said as I went over to hug her.

She immediately hugged me back and wrapped her arms around me.

'Bella I need to do some tests on you' Carlisle said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and went inside to Carlisle's make-shift hospital. She lied down on the bed and Carlisle started. Everyone was watching intently especially Edward.

'Ouch' Bella cried as she held her belly.

'The baby is kicking already' I asked.

She nodded. The inside of her belly came up on the screen but you couldn't even see it. The amniotic was very thick, just like mine.

'I can't see the fetus, the amniotic sac is thick, just like Violet's' Carlisle said.

'Carlisle can't you take that thing out of her' Edward asked.

I looked at him with pure shock written on my face. How could he talk about his child like that?

'Edward what's wrong with you, how could you talk about your baby like that' I asked him.

'That thing is a disgusting monster and its killing Bella' he said.

'Edward it's my choice weather I want to have an abortion or not. And I defiantly don't want to have one' Bella said.

'Bella I agree with Edward. This thing is killing you' Alice said.

'Alice' I said.

'Violet it's killing her' She said.

'It's just a little baby' I said trying to get them to see my point.

'It's more than a little baby' Carlisle said.

'You will be committing murder if you kill that baby' I said.

'I agree with Violet' Rose said.

I smiled at her and suddenly the entire house was going on different sides. Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were with Edward on letting Bella have an abortion while Rose, Emmett, Esme and I were against her having one.

'I think I'm gonna with Edward on this one' Jacob said.

I looked at him with my mouth agape.

'Violet this thing is killing her' Jacob said.

'That **thing** is just a little harmless baby who probably doesn't even know what it's doing' I said.

'I really thought that you would agree with me Jacob. I mean come on, we're having a baby too Jake' I said.

'It's different Violet, our baby is not killing you' Jacob said.

'So if it was would you want me to have an abortion' I asked him.

He bit his lip and looked down. I scoffed and walked over to Bella.

'Bella I promised you that I won't let them take this baby away from you and I intend to keep that promise' I said to her.

'It's Bella's choice and none of you have any right to force her to have an abortion' I said to them.

'Don't worry Bells everything is going to be ok' I reassured her.

But in truth, I honestly don't know if everything is going to be ok anymore.

**Sorry about the late update people. My keyboard stopped working and I just got it fixed yesterday. In the next chapter Marissa will find out about the super natural world and someone is going to imprint on her. Review guys ^_^**


	5. Tribal Legends

Chapter 5- Tribal Legends

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'Come on Bells stop crying' I said to her.

Bella was currently sobbing on my shoulder. Edward has been giving her the cold shoulder for the past week and its killing her.

'Why won't he talk to me' she cried.

'He's just angry Bella, he'll get over it' I reassured her.

'No he won't. He hates me because I won't have an abortion' she sobbed.

'Edward could never hate you Bella….that's kinda impossible for him' I said.

'Yes he does' she argued.

I sighed. That's it, I can't take any more of this constant sobbing. She's been crying on me for the past week. Edward is going to be the loving husband that he needs to be and stop acting like a prick.

'I'll be right back Bells' I said as I gently lifted her head off of my shoulder.

I walked into the living room area and I saw Edward sitting there playing the piano. I walked over to him and stood with my arms crossed. He politely ignored me so I pressed my hands on the bass keys, interrupting his song. He looked at me and glared and glared back twice as hard and I saw him flinch a little.

'Edward this has got to stop' I said to him.

'I don't know what you're talking about' he said as he got up and walked away.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your wife is in there crying her eyes out because she thinks that you hate her' I said to him.

He froze in his tracks and turned around to look at me.

'She thinks I hate her' he chokes out.

'yeah, and she's already in pain from the pregnancy your just adding icing to the cake' I said.

'I didn't mean to hurt her, I just was a little angry' Edward said.

'Yeah angry for a whole week' I muttered.

'Edward just go in there and comfort her, hug her, kiss her…make her feel loved ok' I said to him.

He nodded and walked into the room that Bella was in. I saw him wrap Bella in his arms. I leaned against the wall as I watched them. Bella looked at me and I winked to let her know that I talked to him. She mouthed thank you to me and wrapped her arms around him. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

'Hello' I said as I began walking upstairs towards my room.

'Hey babe' Jacob said.

'Hey what's up' I said as I shut my door.

' Just came back from patrol' he said.

'I know you're happy' I said laying on my bed.

'More than you know…..what have you been up too' he asked.

'Well I just finished getting the happy couple to make-up' I said.

'It's great that he's talking to her again' he said.

'Yeah' I said.

'Anyway I called to invite you to a bonfire tonight' Jacob said.

'Bonfire' I asked sitting up.

'Yeah, my dad is going to be telling the tribal legends' He said.

'Aren't those for the natives only' I asked.

'Well we've gotta make an exception for you, you're an imprint' he said.

'What time is it' I asked.

'It starts at 8 but you can come a little earlier' he said.

'I'll be there' I said.

I turned and looked at the picture of Mari and I. We were both making silly faces while looking into the camera. That reminds me, I haven't spoken to her since last week. I wonder if Jacob will allow me to bring her to the bonfire. I would like for her to meet the guys.

'Hey Jake, do you mind if I bring Marissa. I haven't seen or spoken to her in a week' I said.

'I guess so, I don't think my dad will mind' he said.

'ok, I'll see you then ,love you' I said.

'Love you too' he said.

I hanged up from him and dialed Mari's number. It rang four times before she picked up.

'Hello' she said in a groggy tone.

'Hey Mari, it's Violet…..did I wake you' I asked.

'No, I woke up a few minutes before you called. What's up' she said in a more awake tone.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me down to La Push tonight' I asked.

'Yeah sure, what time' she asked.

'I'll come for you around 6:30' I said.

'ok, I'll see you later then' she said.

'Bye' I said as I hanged up.

I turned on my t.v and watched SpongeBob until it was time for me to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMELAPSE- 3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned off my t.v and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, shaved and brushed my teeth. I quickly put on my underclothes before I exited the bathroom. I went into the closet and searched for something to wear. It was chilly outside so I was defiantly wearing something long sleeved.

'This'll do' I said.

I pulled out a white long sleeved pull over with a big red sparkly heart on it and blue denim high-waisted skinny jeans that didn't have any pockets. I quickly threw them on and began working on my hair. I brushed out all the knots and braided it so that it fell over my left shoulder. I let the bangs fall in my face. For shoes I wore red converse. I got silver studs and a one direction dog tag that Mari bought me. She's completely obsessed with them. I kept my makeup simple, only adding foundation and lip-gloss. I grabbed my phone and keys, stuffed them into my bra and jogged down the stairs.

'Where are you going' Emmett asked.

'Bonfire, Jake invited me' I said as I opened the fridge.

I saw some leftover sandwiches and I grabbed 3.

'What time will you be back' Esme asked.

'Before 12' I said stuffing a sandwich in my mouth.

I quickly ate the other two sandwiches, drank some water and then walked towards the garage.

'Bye guys' I said.

I hopped into my car and made my way to Mari's. Titanium was blasting through my speakers and I was singing along happily. I soon pulled up outside of her house and I texted her to let her know that I was outside. She soon came outside and my mouth dropped when I saw her outfit. She was wearing a gray pull over with a giant pink heart on it, denim skinny jeans, black converse and a one direction necklace. She even had her hair in a braid. I hopped out of the car to meet her. When she saw me her jaw dropped as well.

'Whoa' she said.

'Whoa is correct' I said.

'Did you read my mind or something, how did you know I was going to wear this' she asked.

'Great minds think alike' I said grinning.

'I see you're wearing your necklace' she said getting in the passenger seat.

'It matched what I was wearing' I said getting back into the car.

'Vi, just admit that you love them' She said buckling up.

'Ok, I'll admit that their music is good but not the best' I said as I pulled off.

'They are amazing Violet and they are all super hot' She said.

'Mari, the chances of meeting them are 1-1,000,000. I doubt they even know that Forks exist' I said.

'They're having a concert in Seattle in 3 months' she said.

'And' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'And I kinda already bought tickets for us' she said.

'Their is no way that I'm going to their concert' I asked.

'why not' she pouted.

'Because, I don't want to be jammed and cramped up against a billion other girls' I said.

'Please Vi, pretty pretty please. If you don't come with me then who else is going to go with me' She begged.

'But Mari' I groaned.

'Please' she begged with a puppy dog face.

'Fine' I gave in.

'Yay, I would hug you but I'll wait until we arrive' she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

We continued to joke around until we arrived at the bonfire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME LAPSE- AT THE BONFIRE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari and I got out and walked down towards everyone else. They weren't going to start the legends until for about an hour. Jacob saw me and immediately grabbed me in his arms. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. He set me back on my feet and turned towards Marissa.

'Marissa hey, how've you been' he said giving her a hug.

'I've been great and thanks for letting me come' she said as she hugged him back.

'No problem' he said as he pulled away.

'Come on Mari, Let's introduce you to everyone' I said as I pulled her towards the guys.

They all stopped their conversation and stared up at Marissa.

'Guys this is Marissa, Mari this is the guys' I said.

'Hi' she said in a shy voice.

'Hello Marissa' they said in unison.

I watched as she scanned each of them over with her eyes. She suddenly stopped at stared at Paul. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. My eyes kept shifting back and forth between them until it clicked. Paul had just imprinted on Marissa. O.M.G.

'Jake did Paul just…..' I trailed off.

'Yep' he answered.

It was as if they were both in a trance. I wonder if Jake and I looked like that when he imprinted on me. Almost two minutes had past and neither of them looked away from each other. I went over to Mari and snapped my fingers in front of her face. She came out of her daze and looked at me.

'What was that' she asked.

'ummmmmm' I trailed off not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Paul came over and stood in front of Marissa. He took her hand and kissed it. I never knew that Paul could be so romantic.

'My name is Paul' he introduced.

'I'm Marissa' she said smiling shyly.

They started making goo goo eyes at each other again.

'Hello' I snapped my fingers in front of her face again.

She snapped out of it and turned towards me.

'Did you say something Vi' she asked.

'Never mind' I said as I walked towards Jacob.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

'I can't believe it' I said.

'Believe babe, because it's true' Jake said.

'This is just perfect. Now I can tell her about everything' I said to Jacob.

'Violet, she just got imprinted on. It'll take a while before Paul even thinks about telling her about the supernatural world' Jake said.

'I know but…I hate lying to her. I wish I could just tell her the truth' I said.

'well now you can, just wait a few months' he said.

'That's so long' I whined.

Billy wheeled himself in the middle of the campfire to start the legends. Everyone sat down around him. I sat on Jake's lap. It was freezing so he came in handy. I looked over to my left and saw Marissa sitting next to Paul. He draped his arm around when he saw that she was shivering. I looked over to her and gave her a thumbs up. She laughed at me and snuggled into Paul. Those two really hit it off well.

Billy started the legends and everyone listened intently.

**( Author's note: I am going to skip the legends. Sorry to anyone who wanted to read it)**

When Billy was done with the legends, everyone got up to get some food. Those legends were amazing just listening to Billy talk about them gives me the chills. The good chills.

'Did you like the stories' Jacob asked me.

'Yes, they were so…mind blowing' I said.

'Yeah, most people say that the first time they hear them' He said.

I went over to the food table and got 3 hamburgers and 2 hotdogs. I sat back down on the log and ate them happily. In less than 2 minutes, they were gone. The guys were staring at me with their mouths open.

'Where does it all go' Seth asked.

'I have no idea' I said patting my stomach.

I got up and got 4 more burgers.

'Violet, how much are you eating' Marissa asked.

' What, I have to eat enough to full me and the baby' I said.

I quickly ate the burgers and then I got up and stretched. My pull over was short so when I stretched, my entire stomach was shown.

'Whoa Violet your huge…you actually have a muffin top' Marissa said.

**(Author's Note: Violet looks about 5 ½ months pregnant)**

'Thanks Mari, that really makes me feel good' I said sarcastically.

'Sorry, but seriously I just saw you last week and your belly was not that big' Mari said.

'it was probably just the top I was wearing' I lied.

'Vi, you were wearing a crop top. I saw your belly perfectly' She said.

I couldn't come up with another lie but Paul saved me.

'Marissa what's your favorite color' He asked.

'Green' she answered.

'Oh that's cool mine is too' he answered.

'Really' she said.

She got so caught up with the conversation that she forgot about me and I was very happy about that.

'You see what I mean Jacob, I'm afraid she won't wanna be my friend anymore because of how much times I've lied to her' I said.

'Violet she'll know about everything soon, you just have to be patient' he said.

I looked over to them and saw Marissa talking to Paul. From what I heard, she was complaining about me being distant, spending too much time with Jake and not her and not telling her everything and it made her sad. Paul had an angry look on his face and then he marched over to me. I don't really know Paul that well, but I knew that when he is angry he wants a fight.

'Violet, you're upsetting Marissa' Paul said.

'Excuse me' I said.

'You need to start being a better friend to her' He shouted at me.

'Don't shout at her' Jacob said stepping in front of me.

'Stay out this Black, this is between Violet and I' Paul growled.

'What the hell are you talking about Paul? You know I can't tell her anything yet' I whispered angrily.

'I don't care about that, she' s unhappy because your too distant' he growled at me.

'Get out of my face Paul' I said getting angry.

'Not until you start being a better friend to her' he said.

'Paul, this is the last time I'm telling you to get out of my face' I seethed.

He grabbed onto my forearm tightly and that's when I lost it. I pushed him and he went flying back into the trees. Marissa stood up and her mouth was hung open in shock. Paul emerged from the bushes and was shaking violently. I knew what was about to happen so I went to grab Marissa out of the way. It must have angered him to see me touch her so then he phased. Marissa let out a shriek of terror as Paul leaped at us. Jake phased in mid-air and tackled him to the ground. Marissa started screaming as she watched the two of them fight as wolves.

'Violet get Marissa out of here' Sam told me.

I nodded and tugged her to move but it was as if she was frozen in her spot. I grabbed her and hoisted her onto my back and began running full speed into the forest house. She was screaming as she noticed how fast I was going but she still hung on tight. I stopped at a big boulder and gently took her off of me. She had stopped screaming but she was looking at me in fear.

'What are you' she asked in a scared voice.

'Marissa' I went to touch her.

'WHAT ARE YOU' She screamed at me.

I sighed and decided that it was time I told her the truth.

'Marissa, you wanted to know that truth, well now you're going to know' I said.

'Everything that you heard Billy say was all true' I said.

Her eyes widened.

'W-ww-what?' she stuttered.

'Yep, everything is true, the werewolves and the vampires' I said.

'No that's impossible' she said in denial.

'You saw for yourself' I said.

'I know but…' she suddenly stopped and looked at me.

'Are you a vampire or werewolf' She asked.

'No, but I ain't all that human either' I said.

'What do you mean' she asked in a more calm voice.

'To sum it all up, I'm a man-made human with super-enhanced strength, speed and intelligence. I have other powers like telekinesis, hydrokinesis, I can freeze things and people, I can explode things with the flick of my hand and other stuff. ' I said.

'That would explain why you're so strong' she said to herself.

'And my pregnancy is only going to last for 3 months' I said.

'why' she asked.

'Well I took 3 months to form so I guess it's the same for my baby' I said.

'Are there any more like you' she asked.

'Lydia is the only other one I know of' I said.

'So who are the vampires and werewolves' she asked.

'Well all of the guys are werewolves, technically shape-shifters' I said.

'You're pregnant for a….a…..' she couldn't even finish.

'Yep, my baby is half werewolf' I said.

'O.M.G…Paul is a werewolf' she asked.

'Yep, but I'll let Paul explain more about werewolves to you' I said.

'Who says I even wanna see him again….he's a frickin dog' she said.

'Mari come on, werewolves aren't that bad. You've met them before you knew they were werewolves and you said yourself that they were nice' I said to her.

'Yeah, but still they're dangerous. Paul almost attacked me' she said.

'He was just angry Mari, He was just being protective of you' I said.

'Why' she asked.

'Errrr I'll let him explain that to you' I said.

'I don't know' she said.

'Come on Mari, just give him a chance' I said.

'Fine' she gave in.

'You won't regret it' I said.

'What about the vampires' she asked.

'Well, how to do I put this gently' I said.

'Just say it' she urged.

'The Cullens' I said.

'What about them' she asked.

'They're the vampires' I said.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

'Before you freak out they're vegetarian vampires, which means that they don't drink human blood' I said.

'Doesn't it freak you out that you live with vampires' she said.

'Not really' I said.

'What the hell Vi' she said.

'They're my family Vi, they won't hurt me' I said.

'But still…..do they sleep in coffins and stuff' she asked.

'No all of those vampire myths are fake, except for the blood drinking part' I said.

'Are all vampires vegetarians' she asked.

'No, most of them drink human blood' I said.

'But you don't have to worry if any unknown vampire comes around then the wolves will kill them' I said.

'They kill vampires' she asked.

'For a living' I said.

'Oh wow, I would've never guessed' she said.

'You can't tell a soul, ok Mari?' I said to her.

'I understand' she said.

'Ready to go back to the others' I asked.

She nodded and climbed onto my back. I sprinted off into the woods and made it back to the others in less than ten seconds. I let Mari off of my back as Jacob came over to me.

'Are you alright' he asked scanning my body.

'I should be asking you that' I said.

'I'm fine….did you tell her' he asked.

'Yep everything…minus the imprinting part, I'll let Paul explain that' I said.

Paul soon came over to us.

'Violet, I'm so sorry I just got angry and- ' he started.

'I forgive you' I said with a smile.

'Oh, and Mari's giving you a second chance, so don't screw it up lover boy' I said.

'Thanks for convincing her' he said.

'All in a day's work for an android' I said.

He grinned and walked into Marissa's direction. I watched as he apologized to her and asked her to take a walk with him. She accepted and began walking with him. I smiled as I watched them.

'Maybe things are going to be ok for them' I said.

I suddenly saw Mari jogging back towards me.

'You can go without me, Paul said that he will drive me home' she said.

'ok, have fun' I said as she jogged back towards him.

'Don't leave' Jacob said.

'I told Esme that I'll be back before 12' I said.

'Can't you just tell them that you're sleeping over' he said.

'You know how over protective they are, they won't let me sleep over' I said.

He pouted and I couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes.

'But, I guess I can tell them that I'm spending the night at Marissa' I said.

'Sounds like a plan' he said smirking.

I pulled out my phone and texted Esme that I was spending the night at Marissa's. She replied saying have fun.

'Everything's settled' I said to Jacob.

'Well then let's get this sleep over started' he said.

He swiftly lifted me into his arms bridal style and began walking towards my car. The guys started wolf whistling ( no pun intended) at us.

'Someone's going to have a fun night' Embry said.

'You bet, don't bother me until 12oclock tomorrow' Jacob said.

Their laughter increased and I covered my face with my hands. I was so embarrassed.

'Awwwww come on Vi, don't be embarrassed' Jared said.

'Man, you two go at almost every day' Quil said.

'Will you guys stop embarrassing me' I said.

They just started laughing more. Jake used the hand that was supporting my back to fish the keys out of my pockets.

'Where are your pockets' he said as he felt for a pocket.

'These jeans don't have pockets' I said.

'Then where are your keys' he asked.

'In my bra' I said.

After I said that, he stuffed his hand down my shirt to get my keys. He lingered there longer than necessary so I pulled his hand out.

'I think you've found them already' I said.

'Just want to make sure' he said smirking.

The guys started laughing again and I rolled my eyes.

'Are we going to stay here all night wolf boy or are we going to your place' I asked.

'Bye guys see you later' Jake said to them as he walked away with me.

'Bye Jake, Have fun Violet' Seth said.

Jacob unlocked the car and placed me into the passenger side. He buckled me up before going over to the driver side. He started driving towards his house and soon I found myself having a normal night with Jake.

**Review please.**


	6. Increasing Speed

Chapter 6- Increasing Speed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'So any changes Carlisle' I asked him.

'Well besides the increased size of your belly's I'd say that nothing has really changed' he said.

'Ouch' Bella said as she attempted to get up.

'Still in pain Bells' I asked.

'Yeah, it's getting worse every day' she said wincing.

Carlisle was giving Bella and I ultrasounds but neither of the babies can be seen. Bella has been in a lot of pain lately. Her baby is literally sucking the life out of her. I've been in a lot of pain too but I can take it. My baby is always kicking and it hurts my spine.

'When do you think delivery time will be' I asked.

'Well for you Violet, I'll give you another month and a week. But Bella, I think you will give birth in a few weeks. Considering the fact that your belly is much larger than Violet's' he said.

He was right. I look about 5 months while Bells looks about 8 months.

'Whoa, and I thought I had a fast pregnancy' I said.

'I can't give the exact date but that's the closest I can get too right now' he said.

'That's ok Carlisle, I would say you gave a pretty good estimation' I said getting up.

Carlisle came over and helped me sit up then, he did the same with Bella.

Some icky jelly like substance was on my stomach from when Carlisle did my ultrasound. It made me feel sticky and uncomfortable.

'I'm going to take a shower' I said as I began walking towards the door.

I began walking up the stairs but it feels really hard to do it now. I remember when I used to run up the stairs taking 3 steps at a time.

'God, where did all these stairs come from' I said panting.

'You look like you're running a marathon' Jasper said appearing behind me.

'You try walking up all of these steps while carrying a baby who is constantly kicking you in your spine' I snapped.

'Ok sorry, sorry' he said as he held up his hands.

'I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to yell. I blame the hormones' I said as I finally made it to my room.

'And to think that we've got two pregnant moody women in this house' he said shaking his head.

'Shush' I said bopping his head.

He laughed and walked back down the stairs.

I quickly went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. My back was really starting to hurt now. This baby is going to be one strong kicker when it gets older. I shaved, washed my hair and came out of the shower. I brushed my teeth and put on my underwear before I walked over to my closet. I picked out black leggings and a cute pink maternity blouse that Esme bought me. I got a pair of nude ballet flats and walked out to my vanity. I sat down and began blow drying my hair and then I curled it to fall down my back. I accessorized with a pair of feather drop earrings and a gold bangle.

'Oh god, I'm huge' I said as I looked in the mirror at my belly.

I grabbed my laptop and walked downstairs. It easier to walk downstairs than upstairs but I'm still slow. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and opened my laptop. I started to google how to get rid of back pains from pregnancy. I found a few things but none of them were really helpful.

'Whatcha doing' Alice said as she sat on the side of me.

'My back is killing me, so I'm trying to find something to help it' I said.

'Have you tried taking pain killers?' she asked.

'Yeah, I tried them all but they don't work' I said.

'Well Vi, I doubt that the internet will help you. I mean, this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy' she said.

'I guess your right' I said wincing as a sharp pain shot up my spine.

'Maybe you should do something to get your mind off of the pain' she said.

'Like what' I asked.

'Ummmm you can call Jake and ask him to come over' she suggested.

'He has patrol and won't be done for another 3 hours' I said.

'You can watch t.v' she said.

'There is nothing good on' I said.

'Well I got nothing' she said.

She got up and went into the kitchen with Esme.

Suddenly my laptop binged. I looked at the screen and saw that Lydia wanted to Skype. I got very excited and immediately clicked yes.

'Lydia' I said excitedly.

'Hey Vi, what's up" Lydia asked.

'I missed you so much….how've you been, found anything clues yet' I asked.

'Yes actually, our mother is still alive and is living in Italy' she said.

'Italy….we're part Italian' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Not quite, apparently she is German but now she resides in Italy' she said.

'What part of Italy' I asked.

'Haven't figured that out yet….but I know in a few weeks I'll find her Vi' she said determinedly.

'I know you will' I said smiling into the screen.

'Anyway….enough about me….how's the pregnancy going' she asked.

'It's really taking the life out of me' I said sighing.

' Wow, must be really painful if it has you in pain' she said.

'Yeah, my spine feels like it's going to collapse any minute now, the baby has been kicking more than usual today' I said.

'Well that means that your baby isn't a human if it's strong enough to do that to you' She said.

'Well, Carlisle said that the chances of the baby fully human are very slim and I know for sure that a lot of Jacob's genes are going to be there' I said smiling.

'I can't wait to see my little niece or nephew' she said.

'I can't wait either' I said smiling.

'How is Bella doing with her pregnancy?' she asked.

'Not so good, the life is literally being sucked out of her. Carlisle is doing everything he can to help but nothing seems to work' I said sadly.

'Oh, God I know Edward must be feeling terrible' She said.

'He's been moping around the place ever since he came back from the honeymoon' I said.

'I'll try research anything about vampire pregnancies but I doubt I'll find anything' she said.

'Thanks Lydia' I said.

The screen started to fizz out a little.

'What's going on with your screen' I asked.

'The connection is freaking out, I don't think it'll stay on much longer' She said.

'Oh ok' I said sadly.

I really wanted to talk to her a little longer. I miss her a lot.

'Tell everyone I miss them and I'll see them soon' she said.

'I will' I said.

'Bye Vi, love you and my little niece/nephew. You and Bella take care of yourselves' she said as the connection was lost.

'Bye' I said sighing at the empty screen.

I closed down the laptop and rested it on the coffee table. I leaned back into the sofa and closed my eyes. I felt the sofa sink in on the side of me and I turned my head to see Rose staring at me, specifically my belly.

'What is it Rose' I said.

She just continued staring and it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

'Rosalie' I asked in a concerned voice.

'Did I ever tell you how I became a vampire' she asked now staring at my face.

'Uhhh no you didn't' I said confused as this was very random.

'Come with me' she said standing up.

She helped me stand up and led me out to the balcony in her and Emmett's room. She sat down in a lounge chair and I sat in the other one facing her. She was staring down at her hands for a long time until she finally looked up into my eyes.

'I was raped' she said simply.

'Huh' I said. That was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

'My fiancée and his friends raped me and left me in the street for dead' She said.

I just stared at her. Just up until now I realized that I knew everyone else's reason for being turned except for her. Now I know why she seems so hesitant to tell me. No matter how old you are, it's still hard to talk about your rape experience. But why she's telling me this now is beyond me.

'I'm probably confusing you so I'll just start from the beginning' She said.

'I was born into a wealthy family in Rochester, New York in the year 1915. My family wasn't really affected by the great depression. I used to love every time someone complimented me or told me I was pretty, every time my father would buy me new dresses, every time I would catch my friends looking at me in envy and every time I caught the attention of a man. I was very shallow and materialistic. I was never jealous of anyone, except for my friend Vera. She had the two things I longed for a loving husband and a beautiful baby. A man, Royce King, son of the richest man in Rochester wanted to marry me. I figured that was my chance to get what I wanted. My parents were overjoyed and started planning a wedding right away.' She said.

She stopped and took a deep breath.

'One night, a week before my wedding I was walking home from visiting my friend Vera when I saw Royce with a few other men. They were all drunk and Royce called me over. Him and his friends assaulted and raped me, each of them taking turns over and over again. They beat and tossed me around like I was a rag doll' she said in a quiet voice.

By this time, tears were streaming down my face and my nose was running.

'Carlisle found me after smelling all the blood and turned me. He thought that I would make a good partner for Edward but that obviously didn't work out' she chuckled slightly.

'I hunted down Royce and all his friends. I tortured them all to death but I made sure not to drink any of their blood. I saved Royce for last so that he will suffer mentally knowing that I was coming for him. But, even after getting my revenge, I was still unhappy. It wasn't until I found Emmett that I began to feel happiness.' She said.

'Oh Rose' I said reaching over to hug her.

Her cold hands wrapped around my back.

'I don't really tell people my story' she said.

'Why'd you tell me' I asked pulling away.

'I felt that you would understand me considering the fact that we had similar experiences' she said.

'When you first started living with us I wasn't happy with it I wanted you gone, but after hearing your story, it made me realize that your just like me' She said.

'Have you told Bella' I asked.

'No, I still don't trust her enough' she said.

'Well, I won't say anything to her. Your secret's safe with me' I said giving her another hug.

'Violet' she said.

'Yeah' I said.

'I'm glad you're my sister' she said.

'So am I Rose' I said smiling.

**I know you guys want to kill me because of this late update and I apologize. National exams are coming up, course work is due soon and I have to keep up with my school work. I'll TRY to get the next chapter up in 2 weeks' time. REVIEW **


	7. Temper Tantrums

Chapter 7-Temper Tantrums

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'Just drop it Jacob' I said storming into the living room.

'How can I just drop it Violet? Do you want her to die?' he questioned.

'Of course not' I said whipping around.

Jacob and I are fighting about Bella's pregnancy. He has this weird idea that I want Bella dead because I don't want her to have an abortion.

'That is the only reason I can see why you want her to keep the little demon, even Edward doesn't want it' He said bitterly.

'How can you say that about a little baby' I asked with my eyes wide.

'That's the thing Violet, it isn't a baby, it's a monster, it's NOT HUMAN' he spat.

My eyes start to water as I listen to him. He must've realized what he said and started apologizing.

'Wait, babe I didn't mean-' He started but I cut him off.

'So that's what you think our baby is, a monster' I whispered.

'No I didn't mean it' he said in a soft voice.

'YES YOU DID, THAT THOUGHT WAS OBVIOUSLEY FLOATING SOMEWHERE IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD' I shouted.

'No baby listen' he said reaching out to touch me, but I was disgusted by him right now.

'Don't touch me' I said in a deadly calm voice.

He looked shocked at what I said.

'I said I will never let anyone talk bad about my baby, and that includes you Jacob' I said glaring at him.

'Violet please just listen to me' he pleaded.

'No, I don't want to hear anything else you have to say' I said as I made my way to the front door.

'Where are you going' he asked following me.

'Why do you care, since I'm carrying a monster' I said sarcastically.

He shut the door as soon as I opened it. I used my telekinesis to send him flying back into the glass wall, shattering it. One side of me felt bad about hurting Jacob like that, but the other part felt like he deserved it. I gave him one last glance as I bolted out the door and into the thick forest. I didn't know where I was running or what I was running away from, but I just needed to run. After about 30 minutes of running full speed actually felt tired, I guess the pregnancy was the cause of that. I leaned up against a tree and shut my eyes; trying to get my heart rate down. Suddenly, a strong sweet smelling scent entered my nose; Vampire. I knew it wasn't any of the Cullens or else I would've recognized the scent. I opened my eyes and saw a browned haired male vampire about 10ft away from me. He was staring at me and smiling in a sick twisted way. I have to say, for a vampire, he was quite ugly.

'Hello there little girl' he said coming closer.

Ewwwww, I can see blood on his teeth.

'What are you doing out here by yourself' he asked getting closer in my face.

God, his breath is absolutely revolting, didn't he ever heard of a tooth brush.

'Just enjoying the nice scenery' I said moving my face away from his nasty mouth.

'A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be wondering all by yourself, you don't know what kind of monster is out there' he said smiling.

'I don't believe in monsters' I said with a straight face.

' You should' he said smirking.

I've had enough of this. His smelly breath is starting to mess with my head.

'Anyway I've gotta go' I said moving away from him.

'Leaving so soon' he said holding my arm in a tight grip.

'Let go of me before I hurt you' I said glaring darkly.

'You hurt me, little girl don't make me laugh' he said bringing his disgusting mouth to my neck.

Oh hell no, he ain't touching my neck with that mouth. I quickly took off my belt and flipped him around so that I was chocking him with the belt. He grabbed the belt and popped it. I wanted to have a little fun so I pretended like I was scared.

'So you like to play rough, I'll show you rough' he said running towards me full speed.

I outstretched my arm and caught him by his neck. His eyes opened in shock and he struggled to pry my hand off his neck. He started screaming in agony as I crushed his neck. Soon his head fell off his body and onto the ground. I didn't have a lighter on me and if I just left him there, it's a possibility that he can rejuvenate. An idea came to me. Maybe if I can contain some air and explode some of its molecules a fire might start. I know it sounds crazy but it's the only thing I've got. I looked down and saw that his head is already starting to move closer to him body. Gotta make this quick. I made the air molecules in front of me stop moving, it actually resembled a ball like shape when I did that. Using my full concentration, I started exploding the molecules. After about 15 seconds it started sparking and then, fire. Yes! I used my telekinesis to throw the fire on him. I can't believe that actually worked, I gotta tell Carlisle. Carlisle. Cullens. Home. Jacob. I don't wanna go home yet, I don't wanna see Jacob yet. I heard a loud clap of thunder and I looked up. Rain started falling onto my face.

'MY FIRE' I screamed.

I contained some more air with my telekinesis and make them stay still and used it as a shield to cover up my fire. It was fascinating to watch the water bounce off an invisible blanket. But it sucked because this is really draining me and I'm soaking wet.

'Burn you stupid vampire' I said.

After 20 minutes, he still wasn't finished burning. I'm so weak at this point that my head is nodding. I heard a crack behind me and I whipped my head around. I lost my concentration and my invisible shield fell. I watched in horror as the rain put out my fire.

'Noooooo' I said.

It was useless to try and make another flame because it was still raining and I'm drained.

'Violet, is that you' A voice said.

'Who is there' I said hoping that it wasn't an enemy because I'm too weak to fight.

'It's me, Marissa' she said.

She walked out from behind the trees with an umbrella in her hand.

'What are you doing here' I asked.

'What am I doing here? What are you doing out here in the rain and screaming to the heavens' She asked.

'I'm here because Jake and I got into a fight and I ran away and this vampire with a smelly mouth tried to eat me so I killed him but then I realized I had no lighter to burn him so I tried to make I fire, which I successfully did, but then the stupid rain had to come down so then I had to make a shield out of air to protect the fire and it was tiring me and then I heard you make a sound and I turned around and lost concentration and now I'm sad because my fire is gone and he can revive himself and I'm completely drained.' I said in one breath.

'Oh' she said not knowing what to say.

'What are you doing out here' I asked.

'I was just taking a stroll' she said.

'Are you nuts? You are now aware of vampires and you decide to take a stroll, in the forest, alone. Paul will freak if he finds out your here' I said waving my arms around like a mad woman.

'Vi, I think you need to calm down, you look like you're on some serious crack and Paul doesn't have to find out' she said pulling me under her umbrella with her.

'Oh gee thanks' I said sniffling.

'Let's get you home' she said pulling me.

'Wait, I can't leave yet, he still isn't fully burned' I said.

'Well Vi it's still raining so you can't make another fire and I don't have a lighter on me' she said.

'If I leave he'll rejuvenate' I said.

'If you stay he'll rejuvenate and kill you and the baby, you said it yourself that your drained, how are you going to protect yourself and your child.' she said.

I sighed. She was right.

'OK let's go' I said walking slowly.

'Ummm Vi, I think you might wanna walk a bit faster' Mari said with a scared look on her face.

'Why' I asked lifting my eyebrow.

'Because, Dracula seemed to find his head' she said pointing behind me.

'I turned around and saw that his head was now attached to his body and his fingers were twitching. We needed to get out of here fast.

'Oh shit, go go go go' I said running and pulling Mari with me.

'Vi, wait my umbrella is stuck in the tree' she said trying to pull it free.

'Just leave it' I said pulling her away.

Oh God now I really feel like I'm going to pass out from exhaustion. Mari's white Honda soon came into view and we both scrambled into the car. Mari stomped on the gas pedal and we were speeding down the road towards her house.

'You think he's following us' she asked with her eyes on the road.

'No, I don't think so' I said looking out the window for him but I saw nothing.

'OMG that was the second scariest moment of my life' she said.

'It wasn't the scariest moment of mine, but definitely in my top 20' I said.

'Top 20! You have that much scary moments' she asked.

'You'd be surprised' I said.

'Are you going home or my house?' she asked.

'Your house' I said frowning.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Jacob and I got into a fight' I said.

'About?' she asked.

'Babies' I said.

'Huh?' she said still confused.

'We were fighting about Bella's pregnancy and then he said that I must've wanted Bella dead because I didn't want her to have an abortion.' I said quietly.

'What the hell? Why would he think that?' she asked.

'I don't know' I said.

'What else happened' she asked.

'He called Bella's baby a monster because it wasn't human' I said.

'He practically called his baby a monster' he said.

'He didn't practically say it, he full out said it' I said bitterly.

'He tried to apologize but I got mad and stormed out. He tried to close the door but I just sent him flying into the glass wall' I said wiping my eyes.

'Violet, I'm sure he didn't mean it' she said.

'Yes he did' I said sniffling.

'He was just angry and when people are angry they say things they don't mean. Jacob loves you and the baby so much that he couldn't have meant what he said.' She said.

'He didn't even come after me' I said.

'Errr well Vi, you kinda threw him into a glass wall' she said.

'Yeah, but he's a werewolf, he can take that' I said sniffling.

'If you say so' she said rolling her eyes,

'What does that mean' I said crying.

'It means that you need to stop being stubborn and forgive him. He's your soulmate, you guys are going to end up together again anyway, so why not sooner than later' she said.

I knew that Marissa was right, but I'm not apologizing first. If he wants to apologize to me then he can come and find me.

'You're not going to apologize first, aren't you?' she asked.

'Nope' I said wiping my eyes.

'God, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met' she said as she pulled into her driveway.

We both got out of the car and walked up to her house. She lived in a nice 3 bedroom house. It was perfect for her family since it was her, her mom and her older brother who came home from college. I haven't met him yet but I knew that his name was Ethan. We walked inside and we were greeted by Marissa's mom.

'Oh hello Violet, Marissa didn't tell me she was bringing you over' she said.

'Hello Mrs. Smith' I said.

'Violet, didn't I tell you to call me Bailey' she said smiling.

'Oh yes of course, Bailey' I said with a small smile.

'Oh goodness gracious child your all wet, Marissa lend her some clothes' Bailey said.

'Oh sure' Mari said as she went upstairs.

'I'll run you a hot bath' Bailey said leading me to the upstairs bathroom.

'Oh you don't have to' I said panting a bit.

She was walking a bit too fast for me.

'Nonsense, you'll get sick' she said.

She started running the water and Mari came in with a fresh set of clothes and towels.

'I think these will fit' she said handing them to me.

'Of course they will fit, Violet may have put on a few pounds but she isn't that big' Bailey said.

That struck a nerve in me. Everytime I come over to Mari's house, I have to wear oversize clothing so that her mom doesn't suspect my pregnancy. So she just thinks I gained a lot of weight.

'Mom, you don't say those kinds of things to people' she said.

'Oh sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to offend you' she said.

'None taken' I lied.

'Anyway, we'll let you take your bath, come on Marissa you can help me with dinner' she said pulling Marissa out of the room.

Man, that lady likes to pull people.

I took off my wet clothes and stepped into the warm bath water. It felt so good that my eyes closed immediately. All of my troubles from earlier today faded away. I let the water come all the way up to my neck. I don't know how long I was in the tub it could've been hours. Suddenly, the door burst wide open and a guy walked in. I assumed he was Mari's brother Ethan considering the fact that he had her eyes, hair, nose, cheekbones and freckles. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but what angered me is that he stayed and stared. The pervert didn't even try to move. Out of instinct, I sent the shampoo bottle hurdling at his head with my telekinesis.

'Owwww what the hell' he said holding his head.

'GET OUT!' I shouted.

'sorry' he said sheepishly as he scrambled out.

I locked the door with my telekinesis and sighed. Something like this always has to happen to me. I quickly climbed out of the tub and let the water out. I hurriedly put on the oversized sweatshirt and shorts that Mari gave me to wear. The shorts were a bit tight but the sweatshirt is so long that it almost reaches my knees, so I won't have to worry. I grabbed a hair tie from the counter and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I picked up my clothes from the floor and walk over to Mari's room. I threw them inside her dirty clothes hamper and I walked downstairs. I saw her, Bailey, and the pervert sitting at the table. When he saw me he immediately put his head down. Yeah, be embarrassed perv.

'Violet I set out a plate of food for you' Bailey said.

'Thank you' I said sitting down.

Just my luck, I'm sitting directly across from the pervert with Marissa at my left. I was glaring at him intensely and Bailey decided that now was a good time to introduce us.

'Violet this is my son Ethan, Ethan this is Marissa friend Violet' she said introducing us.

'We've met' I said sourly.

'Really, how' Marissa asked.

'Well, he walked in while I was in the bathtub' I said.

'ETHAN' Bailey said her eyes wide.

'I'm sorry mom, I didn't know she was in there' he said raising his hands in defense.

'Why didn't you knock' she asked.

'Who knocks on doors at their own house?' he said.

'You're supposed to knock on bathroom doors idiot' Marissa said.

'Well, I didn't know' he said.

'Ughh, you're such a dork Ethan, since you can't get girls your age you start perving on my friends' Mari said.

'I wasn't perving on her I swear; I was just going to use the bathroom. Besides, she's not even my type' he said.

Ok, now I'm offended. Was he trying to tell me I'm ugly?

'What are you trying to say' I said with an attitude.

'I'm not saying your ugly or anything, your pretty, very pretty, beautiful, prettier than-' he started but I cut him off.

'Alright I get it you can stop rambling' I said giggling a bit.

'Sorry, I ramble a lot when I see a pretty girl' he said with a flirty smile.

'Whoa slow down there tiger, she's got a boyfriend, and didn't you just say that she wasn't your type' Mari said.

'I just said she wasn't my type because it was the first thing that came to my mind, but she's got a boyfriend so it looks like I missed my chance. But just out of pure curiosity, are you breaking up with him soon' he asked.

Jacob and I may be fighting right now, but we're soul mates so we'll be back together eventually,

'No, I plan on staying with him for a long time' I said smiling.

'Faithfulness, that's a nice quality you have, don't lose it' he said.

'Thanks' I said.

'But, if he breaks your heart, you know where to find me' he said winking.

'Ok, I'll remember that' I said with a small smile.

After that everyone started eating dinner. We had a nice conversation about school and stuff over dinner and I was interested in hearing Ethan talk about college. It sounded like an awesome experience and I hope that I can go one day, but I'll have to pass high school first.

'Violet, are your parents still together' Bailey suddenly asks.

'ummmm, yeah' I said being caught off guard by her question.

'Why do you ask?' I asked with a lifted eyebrow.

'Oh I just heard some of the nurses at the hospital talking about how your mom and Dr. Cullen are on the verge of splitting up' she said.

'Wait, Dr. Cullen, you're a Cullen' Ethan asked.

'Yeah' I said simply.

'Wow, the only things that are off are the pale skin and the golden eyes but your purple eyes are awesome' he said.

'Well, I'm the different one and thank you' I said sipping my water.

'And your incredibly beautiful just like Rosalie' he said smirking.

'You know Rose' I said becoming more interested.

' Yeah she was a junior when I was a senior, every guy wanted her but she was with that buff dude' he said.

'Emmett' I said.

'yeah, are they still together' he asked.

'Yep' I said.

'Damn, all the hot girls are taken' he said.

'Ethan no swearing at the table' Bailey said.

I let out a huge yawn. I was still really tired from today.

'Mom, Violet and I were going upstairs' Mari said pulling me.

'Ok goodnight girls' she said.

'Goodnight' I said sleepily.

Mari led me up to her room and as soon as I fell into her soft bed I fell asleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-

My eyes opened and sunlight flooded in them. I shut them again and rolled over on my side. I saw Mari sleeping with her head hanging out the bed and her tongue of her mouth. I laughed and got up and walked to the bathroom. I saw a purple toothbrush in there with my name taped to it. I brushed my teeth with it and used some of Mari's spray deodorant to freshen up. I redid my messy bun and washed my face. I walked back into Mari's room and saw that she awake.

'Good morning sleeping beauty' I said teasing her.

'Haha, very funny' she said brushing her hair.

Mari's mom came through the door in her work uniform.

'Girls I'm heading out now, see you' she said.

'Bye' we said simultaneously.

'So what are we going to do today' I said lying on her bed.

'Well I have to go to school' she said as she picked out an outfit.

'Oh yeah, I forgot you still go to school…are people still talking about me' I asked.

'Not anymore, everyone's talking about how they caught Ms. Fields and Mr. Tanner in the janitor's closet' she said.

'Ewww gross, aren't they like 50 years old' I said disgusted.

'Yep and to make it worst, they posted the video online' she said.

'I'm not even going to attempt to look that up' I said.

'Ditto' she said.

'I'm gonna take a quick shower brb' she said as she walked into the bathroom.

I brushed my hair and redid my messy bun again. While I waited on Mari, I went on her laptop and began looking at cute hairstyles. Suddenly, the door burst wide open and Ethan came inside. Déjà vu.

'We have got to stop meeting like this' I said looking at him.

'Well at least this time you have clothes on…not that I minded before' he said smirking.

I threw a pillow at his head and he fell to the floor. My energy is back now and I put a bit too much force into that throw.

'Damn girl, why are you always aiming at my head' he said holding his head.

'Why are you always being a perv' I countered.

'Touché' he said as he walked out the door.

Weirdo. Mari came back inside the room a few minutes later in jeans, a tank top and a fitted cardigan. Her wet hair was up in a high ponytail.

'Was my brother bothering you again?' she asked as sat down at her vanity.

'Yeah, but I put him in his place' I said closing her laptop.

'Do you want me to drive you home?' she asked.

'Yeah sure, I don't feel like running anyway' I said.

'Lazy' she said laughing.

'Says the girl who almost had a heart attack when we were jogging for 2 minutes' I said laughing.

'Hey, I was out of shape' she defended.

'Was out of shape?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Ok, I'm still out of shape' she laughed.

We heard a car door shut from outside and we both ran over to the window to see who it was. I looked out and saw Jacob ringing Mari's doorbell. Ethan opened the door and from the looks of things, he started questioning Jacob; not a good thing. Mari and I both scrambled down the stairs where we saw that Ethan was in fact questioning Jacob.

'Violet' he said as he saw me.

'You know this guy?' Ethan asked.

'Yeah, he's my boyfriend' I said.

'Him...he looks like he's 25' he said.

'Violet can we talk please' he pleaded.

He had bags under his eyes, he was pale and his voice was cracking. Now I felt really bad.

'Yeah sure' I said as I walked outside.

Mari pulled Ethan and away and shut the door to give us some privacy. I reached up to Jake and hugged him but he gently pushed me back.

'I don't deserve your hug after what I said. Violet I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I was just so frustrated that Bella might die that I took out my anger on you and I'm so sorry' he said looking down.

'Hey, it's ok I forgive you' I said holding his cheek.

'How can you forgive me so easily' he said holding my hand that was on his cheek.

'Because I love you and you love me' I said.

'We're a happy family' he said singing weakly.

'Yes, we're a happy family, the three of us' I said laughing.

He pulled me in a tight hug and my feet lifted off the ground.

'Jake, baby your hugging me to tight' I squeaked out.

'Sorry' he said as he put me down.

'All forgiven' I said as I pulled his head down for a kiss.

I contemplated if I should tell him about the vampire but that will probably anger him more. Besides, I think I scared that vampire enough that he'll run away. I hope.

'Who's the guy inside Marissa's house' he asked and he pulled away.

'That's her brother Ethan, who just came back from college' I said.

'I don't like the way he looks at you' he said tightening his grip on my waist.

'Jake you saw him looking at me for like half a second' I said.

'Yeah, but I saw lust in his eyes' he said.

'Whatever Jake' I said.

'Oh and my sister Rachel is in town and Billy and I want you to meet her' he said smiling.

'Well I would love to, but I don't have any clothes, these are Mari's clothes I borrowed' I said.

'But you look fine' he said.

'Jake I'm not going to meet your sister dressed like this, I'm going to change into the clothes I originally wore' I said walking back inside.

Ethan was sitting on the sofa watching t.v.

'Ummm Ethan, can Jake stay down here while I get dressed' I asked.

'Sure' he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

'I'll be right back' I said kissing Jake quickly on the lips.

'No kiss for me' Ethan said as he winked.

Jake looked like he was about to rip Ethan's throat out. I turned around and hurriedly walked up the stairs to Mari's room. She was finishing up her makeup when I walked in and started digging in her hamper for my clothes.

'Woah, woah chicka! What are you doing?' she asked.

'I'm looking for my clothes that I wore yesterday' I said.

'I put them in the washing machine, why?' she asked.

'Jake's sister is in town and he wanted me to meet her' I explained.

'And you wanted to go in your old clothes' she said.

'Well yeah' I said.

'No, no, no' she said walking over to her closet.

'Take a shower while I look for something for you' she said.

'But don't you have school' I started.

'Shower now' she pointed.

'okay, okay' I said holding my hands up in defense.

I took a quick shower and washed my hair. By the time I came out Mari already had an outfit laid out.

'These are a pair of underwear that I will never wear so you can wear it' she said.

The underwear was a lacy purple and black bra and a lacy pantie. I quickly put them on and Mari handed me the outfit which consisted of a blue off the shoulder top, black skinny jeans with rips on the knees and black ballet flats. I quickly put them on and she put butterfly hoops into my ears and a paper plane necklace on me.

'Mari, you didn't have to do this' I said to her.

'I know, but I wanted too' she said brushing my hair.

'You're going to be late for school' I said.

'And?' she said as she pulled my hair into a ponytail.

'You'll get written up on misconduct' I said.

'And?' she said again.

'Stop saying that' I said.

'Look Vi, you've done a lot for me, this is just a small way of making it up to you' she said.

'But you don't have to' I said as we walked out the room.

'But I want to' she said walking down the stairs.

I decided to just leave her be. She'll come up with a million reasons she needs to make it up to me. We walked into the living room and saw Jacob and Ethan laughing their heads off at something on t.v. A few minutes ago, Jacob wanted to take his head off now their best buds.

'Did I miss something?' I asked.

'No me and Jake were just laughing about basketball' Ethan said.

They are already on nickname bases now?

'Oh, well what were you laughing about?' I asked.

They looked at each other and started laughing again. What the hell!

'It's an inside joke babe' Jake said still laughing.

'Yeah whatever' I said grumbling.

'Ready to go' he asked getting up.

'Yeah, sure. Bye, Mari' I said giving her a hug.

'Bye Vi, have fun' she said hugging me back.

'What about me' Ethan asked sticking his arms out.

'Bye Ethan' I said giving him a quick one armed hug.

'Bye squirt' he said hugging me tight.

I pulled away and Jake and I walked out to his car. He opened the door for me and I quickly went inside. Mari pulled out a few seconds after us but she went in the opposite direction. I felt bad that she was going to be late to school because of me but I knew that if I mentioned it she would just throw a fit.

'Why did your sister suddenly decide to come home' I asked Jake.

'She's on spring break from college' he said.

'What's spring break?' I asked.

'That's kinda like a shorter version of summer break' he explained.

'Oh' I said.

'You look slimmer' he said smirking.

'You know, it's your fault that I'm fat. If you didn't impregnate me, I would've still been skinny' I said.

'Babe, you were never skinny to begin with' he said laughing.

I scoffed and hit him on his leg.

'You were curvy, there is a difference' he said.

'Besides, you still have curves' he said.

'Yeah, but I still look like a whale.' I said leaning my face on the window.

'Babe, we've been through this already, you could be the fattest woman in the world and I still would love you unconditionally' he said squeezing my hand.

'Besides, pregnancy looks good on you' he said smirking.

'Well you better engrave this look into your head because I'm not having a lot of kids' I said.

'Why not?' he whined.

'Why not? Do you know how much pain I've been in since I was pregnant? Not to mention the amount of pain I will be in when it's time for labor' I said looking at him.

'But you're strong, you can take it' he said.

'Jake I'm having 3 kids maximum' I said.

'Ok that's good enough for me' he said.

We soon arrived at his house and I saw that a lot of people were here. I saw Billy and I immediately went over to him.

'BILLY' I said as I threw my arms around him.

'Violet, it's so good to see you sweetheart, wow you've gotten big, how far along are you' he asked.

I'm so sick of people calling me fat.

'I look 5 ½ months but I'm actually 2 months' I said.

'Whew almost time, are you ready for the labor?' He asked.

'I'm preparing myself mentally for it' I said smiling.

'Well, I can't wait to meet my little grandson or granddaughter' he smiled.

'I can't wait either' I said smiling.

Billy looked to his left as waved over a pretty girl with long black hair. She had dark brown eyes and I wondered if she was a vampire because of how beautiful she was but then I realized that was a stupid thought because she was tan and had dark brown eyes.

'Violet this is my daughter Rachel, Rachel this is Jacob's girlfriend Violet' Billy introduced.

She was Jacob's sister, wow I guess the gorgeousness runs in the family. She gave me a wide smile. Wow she's even prettier when she smiles. Ughhh I feel self conscious now.

'It's so nice to meet you, Jake's been talking about you none stop' she said pulling me into hug.

'Nice to meet you too I said hugging her back.

'And you're so pretty, how did my dorky brother manage to snatch up a cutie like you' She said smiling.

I started laughing at Jacob's offended face.

'Dorky, me? Please' he said smoothing his hair back.

'You're my dork' I said reaching up to hug him.

Rachel must've seen my stomach because she gasped.

'OMG you're pregnant' she screamed.

'Yeah, 5 ½ months' I said.

'Why didn't you tell me I was going to be an aunt you big dummy' Rachel said hitting Jake on his arm.

'I don't have to take this abuse' Jacob said rubbing his arm.

'Please, that didn't even hurt you' she said.

'Are you having a girl or boy' she asked.

I don't know if she knows about the supernatural world or not. I looked at Jacob and he shook his head a little signifying that she doesn't know. If I tell her that I don't know she'll ask why I haven't gotten an ultrasound and that'll be hard to explain.

'Ummm I want it to be a surprise' I said lying.

'Ohhh that's great then' she said smiling.

Thank God she bought it.

'Hey Violet is Marissa with you?' Paul asked coming over.

'No, she's at school' I said.

'Crap, well, see you later' he said.

'Yeah nice to see you too Paul' I said.

'Who is Marissa?' Rachel asked.

'His girlfriend and my bestfriend' I said.

'Wow she must be good if she can be in a relationship with Paul' she said.

We all laughed and Billy wheeled over to me with a huge plate of food.

'Here you go honey, you and my grandchild need to eat' he said.

'Thank you' I said as I sat down on a nearby log.

The pack and imprints all crowded around and just started talking and laughing about old memories. I got thirsty and Jake noticed.

'I'll get you something to drink' he said getting up.

'No, I got it' I said.

'I'll get it for you' he said.

'Jake I can do it' I said being stubborn.

'Nope I'm getting it' he said getting up and bringing me a water.

'Violet, you're pregnant Jacob should be tending to your every need' Emily said.

'I just want to do things on my own…I don't need to be pampered' I said.

'Honey, it takes you like 2 minutes to get up of the couch on your own, imagine a log' he said handing me the water

'Yeah, yeah whatever' I said drinking it.

The rest of the day was awesome. I hung out in La Push until about 5 oclock until Jacob brought me home. The Cullens lectured me for storming out of the house and not calling anyone, but hey, it was worth it.

**Review Guys ^_^**


	8. Testing Circumstances

Chapter 8-Testing Circumstances

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'I CAN'T FIT INTO ANYTHING CUTE' I yelled as I threw clothes all around my room.

'Violet, honey you'll look good in anything' Jake said as he shielded himself from my flying clothes.

'That doesn't help me Jacob. I can't fit into any of my cute clothes anymore' I said as I started to cry.

'Come on baby don't cry' he said as he pulled me onto his lap ' What about all those maternity clothes Alice bought you?'

'They are for fat people and they look ugly' I sobbed.

These hormones are really kicking my ass. My emotions are constantly changing. Nothing was wrong with the clothes Alice bought me, I didn't want to wear them because I feel more self-conscious.

'No they are for pregnant people, which you are' Jake reasoned.

'Yeah but still' I said wiping my eyes.

Alice came bouncing into my room with a dress in her hands. It was so cute.

'Here you can wear this, it's a fashionable maternity dress' she said handing it to me.

'OMG it is so cute thanks Alice' I said going into the closet to change.

I overheard Jake talking to Alice.

'Wasn't she just crying about how maternity clothes make her look fat?' He asked confused.

'Jacob you have to realize, she's hormonal, one minute she likes something the next minute she despises it' Alice explained.

'I don't know how much more mood swings I can take' Jake said with a sigh.

I giggled to myself and began changing into the dress. I was spaghetti strapped and tan with red, yellow, orange, and green flowers on it. It actually didn't look that bad on me. I got a pair of tan flats with bows on them.

'How do I look' I said as I walked into my room.

'For a pregnant girl….I think you look smoking' Alice said.

Alice sat me down at my vanity and began working on my hair. She pulled it into a low bun with strands hanging around my face. I was shocked when I saw she wasn't putting any makeup or jewelry on me.

'No makeup or accessories today, the natural look suits you' she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and suddenly we heard a scream from downstairs. Jacob, Alice and I quickly ran downstairs and we saw Bella doubled over onto the couch.

'What happened' I asked.

'She was throwing up' Edward said with a pained look on his face.

'Again' I said as I patted her back.

'Wait if she can't keep anything down what is she throwing up' I asked.

'mostly bile' Carlisle said.

'Oh God' I said with a disgusted look on my face.

Bella looks absolutely terrible. She's ready to give birth any day now. She looks 9 months while I look 7 months. After looking at her for a few moments, an idea suddenly passed in my mind.

'Hey, if the baby is half vampire, doesn't it need blood' I asked looking up at Carlisle.

Realization passed over his face.

'Yes, of course, why didn't we think of this sooner' he said as he went into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a pack of blood. What the hell? Why do we have that?

'Carlisle why is human blood in the fridge?' I asked.

'I was saving it for Jasper in case he got out of control' he said as he poured it into a cup.

Jasper tensed at the sight of the blood and Alice took him outside for a walk.

'Here you go Bella, try this' he said handing it to her.

'I think I'm going to be sick' Jacob said as he moved to the other side of the couch.

Bella sniffed it bit then she began drinking it. I had to avert my eyes or else I was going to puke. She drank until her mouth couldn't hold anymore.

'It taste…good' she said.

'Oh god you really were meant to be a vampire' I said.

In less than 10 seconds, she drank the first cup. Damn, I thought I was a fast eater.

'More' she asked.

Her teeth were red with blood, but the good thing was that she was keeping it down and she already looked better; livelier.

'Well that's going to give me nightmares' Jacob said as he got up.

'Tell me about it' I said as I grabbed his hand.

Suddenly a scent hit my nose, a scent that I knew all too well.

'LYDIA' I screamed as I scrambled to the door.

I wrenched it opened and I was beyond shocked at what I saw. Lydia was standing and the most beautiful person I've ever seen was standing beside her. She was giving Rosalie a run for her money. She had black hair was curled to perfection, creamy white skin with no blemishes or markings and her eyes were red as blood. After a few seconds I realized that this has to be Lydia's and my biological mother. She doesn't look that much older than me so that means she was turned at a young age. She stared at me in shock and amazement. She outstretched one hand and touched my cheek as to make sure I was really here. Then she pulled me into a gentle hug. I hugged her back with force. I couldn't believe she was actually here; my mother. She pulled back and looked at me.

'Violet' she said with a thick German accent.

'Hi' I said, I didn't know what else to say to her.

'Violet' Jacob said as he ran out to me.

When he saw my mother he growled and pulled me away from her.

'What are you doing here bloodsucker?' he growled.

She growled automatically at him and I could feel him getting ready to shift.

'NO JACOB STOP, SHE'S MY MOTHER' I shouted at him.

He stopped and looked down at me in shock.

'What? No she's not, she's a vampire' he said.

'She's my mother, my biological mother' I repeated to him.

'Violet, who is this' She asked staring skeptically at Jacob.

'He's my boyfriend/soulmate' I said.

'You imprinted on her' She asked as she looked at Jacob.

'How do you know about imprinting' he asked.

'I've done my research' she said.

'Ummmm come inside, you shouldn't stand out in the rain' I said as I opened the door wider.

She wiped her feet and practically glided inside the house. I turned around and looked at Lydia.

'So you finally realized I was here huh' she said.

'Come here' I said as I hugged her ' I missed you sooooooo much'

'Vi, I've been wondering alone for 2 ½ months now, I think I missed you more than I would miss food' she said laughing.

'So you are staying for good now right' I asked.

'Yep, no more travelling for me in a while' she said.

'Finally we can have sister bonding time' I said.

I looked and saw that all of the Cullens were introducing themselves to my mother. I realized that I didn't know her name and it feels kinda weird calling her mom, I don't even call Esme mom.

'I didn't get your name' I said to her.

'Phina' she said with a smile.

'Well uhhhh its nice to meet you Phina…can I call you that?' I asked.

'Sure it's quite fine, I know it must be a little strange for you to call me mother' she said.

'Yes it is kinda' I said.

'Lydia has told me you were pregnant but I didn't think you would be this far along' she said eyeing my stomach.

'Well my pregnancy is a bit fast paced' I said chuckling a bit.

'I am happy for you…..even though the thought of being a grandmother makes me feel old' she laughed.

'You don't look a day over 20' Lydia said.

'So where are staying? At a hotel or a motel? Please tell me you're not staying in the forest because we have more than enough space for you to stay' I rambled to her.

'I cannot stay here for long Violet I must leave in a few minutes' Phina said.

'A few minutes? But I just met you. Why are you leaving so soon?' I asked.

'I have a debt to pay to the Volturi and I snuck away just so I could meet you and Lydia. If they find out I'm gone, it'll be trouble' She explained.

'The Volturi? What do you owe them? Is it money, because I'm sure we can help you with that problem' I said pleading.

'No, it's my life, they saved me from being captured again by the scientists and in return I would apart of their guard, but if I run away they'll kill me and eventually find out about you two, and if they do they will stop at nothing to make you apart of their guard' she explained.

'So you're sacrificing your freedom for us' I asked in a small voice.

'Yes, it is a mother's duty to protect her children' she said.

'Will I ever see you again?' I asked as tears formed in the back of my eyes.

'I'll come when you and Lydia need me too' she said.

'But how will you know when I need you if you aren't here' I asked.

'I'll know' she said.

She pulled Lydia and I into a hug. Everytime I meet a blood related family member they end up leaving. I'm not even sure if I'll ever see Phina again. How is she supposed to know when Lydia and I need her?

'I love you both very much, always remember that' she as she kissed both of our foreheads.

We pulled away from her and she pulled a orb that wrapped in some kind vine out of her pocket. The colors blue, green, grey and red were swirling around in it.

'I have gifts for the both of you' she said.

Suddenly she started chanting in German and the orb began glowing. Lydia and my body began glowing as well and we began floating in midair. The blue and grey colors flew into Lydia's mouth while the red and green flew into mine. Flames engulfed my body but it wasn't burning it felt warm and comforting. I looked over to Lydia and saw that the same was happening to her except that water was engulfing her. After a while it died down and we were both placed back onto our feet.

'What did you do to us?' Lydia asked.

'I gave you your final powers' she said.

'What?' I asked.

'The power of the elements water, earth, fire and air. Lydia got water and air while you got fire and earth.' She explained.

'Wait, so you mean to tell us that we have power over the elements?' Lydia asked.

'Yes' she said nodding her head.

Lydia and I both turned our heads and looked at each other.

'Oh Dear' I heard Carlisle say.

Huh, I kinda forgot that they were there.

Suddenly water started whipping around the place.

'OH MY GOSH' Lydia said.

'Control it Lydia' I said.

I raised my hands and two flames shot out which evaporated the water.

'Woah' I said looking at my hands.

'You will have to learn control of your powers' Phina said.

'Where did you get a orb full of elemental powers' I asked.

'I stole it from the Volturi, it was their most treasured item and they were going to use it to cause a mass destruction. I thought of using it on myself but I knew that you two would be more fit to wield this power' she said.

'But isn't control of water just like hydrokinesis?' Lydia asked.

'With hydrokinesis, you control water but with the elemental power of water you can create water, have control of the oceans all of the water in the world is at your command' Phina explained.

'Wow that's a lot of power for one person to have' Lydia said.

'Yes and if it had stayed in the Volturi's hand we would've all been doomed?' Phina said.

'Wait but won't they realize that it's missing and come looking for it' I asked.

'They will, but here will be the last place that they will think to look, they don't even know you two exist' she explained.

'Oh' I said.

'Oh dear, I have stayed longer than I should've I need to leave' Phina said.

'Goodbye girls I love you both forever and always, never forget it' She said.

'We love you too' Lydia and I said in unison.

She pulled away from us and faced the Cullens and Jacob.

'Please take good care of them' she said to them.

'We will' Esme said with a smile.

'And remember to tell my grandchild about me' Phina said looking at me.

'I will' I said smiling.

She hugged us one last time then she darted out into the forest. I finally meet my long lost mother and she disappears again. I hope my baby doesn't decide to randomly go on a long adventure when he or she gets older or else I'll snap.

**ALL OUTFITS AND CHARACTERS CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. INCLUDING PHINA.**

**Lydia is finally back and she's staying this time : ) Phina has made an appearance and it won't be her last but she won't appear again until much later on in the story : ( How do you like Lydia and Violet's final powers, it's going to come in handy for them in future especially when the Volturi comes looking for it XDXD. Review you guys**


	9. Bella's Labour

Chapter 9-Bella's Labour

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'Have either of you thought of any baby names yet?' Rose asked us.

'Now that you say it, no I haven't thought of any yet, you Bells?' I asked.

'No it didn't even cross my mind until now' she said.

Alice, Rose, Bella, Lydia and I were all sitting around the coffee table having girl time. Esme and Carlisle went hunting and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were doing God knows what. Jacob is in patrol but he should be finishing up soon.

'Well I think if you have a boy you should name him Edward jr.' Alice said.

'That sounds so cliché, so many guys are being names after their fathers' Lydia said.

'I agree, if I have a boy I wouldn't be naming him after Jacob' I said.

'What'll you name him' Alice asked.

'William' I said smiling.

'William?...Where does that come from?' Rose asked.

'Jacob's dad's real name is actually William. I think it sounds so cute and royal like' I said smiling.

'I thought you said you didn't like it when guys were named after their fathers' Alice said.

'He wouldn't be named after his father, he would be named after his grandfather' I said.

'Wow that's such a big difference' Rose said.

'Shush' I said.

'So what about you Bella? What is your boy name?' Lydia asked.

'Uhhh I guess I'll name him EJ…for EdwardJacob' she said.

Everyone's heads turned to me as if I would be angry at this, but I wasn't.

'Hey, I'm not angry, I think it's cute that you want to name your baby after your husband and best friend' I said.

'Ok now girl names' Alice said smiling.

'I think it would be cute if you name a girl after her mother' Rose said.

'No if it were her grandmother it would be even cuter' Lydia said.

'Ditto' all of us said in unison.

'So I'll name her Renee?' Bella asked.

'It's up to you, but I think Esme might be a little offended' I said.

'So what, name her Esme?' she asked.

'Bella it's your choice they are both pretty names' Alice said.

'What if you combined them?' Lydia suggested.

'Combine Renee and Esme?' Bella asked.

'Yeah' Lydia said.

'So it'll be Reneesme' Rose asked with an arched eyebrow.

'You should put a little more emphasis on Esme's name so it'll sound like Renesmee' I suggested.

'Renesmee, I like it' Bella said.

'I still think it sounds weird' Rose said.

'It's very pretty and unique' I said.

'Well if Bella likes it then I guess that's all what matters' Rose said.

'What about you Vi?' Lydia asked me.

'I think I'm going to combine the names too' I said.

'You're going to combine Jacob's mother's name and Esme's' Alice asked.

'No his mom's name and Phina' I said.

'What's his mom's name?' Lydia asked.

'Sara' I said.

'So it'll be Saraphina' Rose asked.

'Yep' I said smiling.

'So we have EJ and William for boy names and Renesmee and Saraphina for girl names' Lydia said.

'Yep' Bella and I said in unison.

'What about middle names' Alice asked.

'Well I know that if it's a boy, his middle name will be Carlisle' I said.

'Yeah, if I have a boy his middle name will be Charlie' Bella said.

'And the Girls' Rose asked.

' Maybe we should do the combination thing again' I suggested.

'Use the grandfathers names this time' Lydia said.

'Ok Charlie and Carlisle, if I combine those two I come up with…Carlie' Bella said.

'If I combine Billy and Carlisle I come up with…Carly' I said.

'Well I guess the girls middle names would be Carlie and Carly' Alice said.

We all laughed and talked a bit more until we saw Edward and Jacob walking over to us.

'What are you girls giggling about?' Edward asked.

'We were talking about baby names' Bella said.

'Oh yeah honey, we didn't even think about baby names' Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me.

'We thought of some really good girl and boy names' I said.

'If I'm having a boy I'll name him EJ for EdwardJacob' Bella said.

I saw a little smirk on Jacob's face and Edward was smiling.

'And if it's a girl I'll name her Renesmee' she said.

Jacob's face went blank.

'Renesmee' he repeated.

'Yeah, don't you like it?' she asked.

'Ummmmm' he started but I smacked his arm.

'I think it's perfect, a unique name for a unique situation' Edward said kissing her cheek.

'What did you come up with babe?' Jacob asked me.

'If it's a boy, William, you know after Billy's first name' I said.

'He's going to be so happy when I tell him this' Jacob said.

'And if it's a girl, I came up with Saraphina' I said.

'My mom would be very happy. I think Saraphina is a beautiful name. It sounds like the name of an angel' Jacob said.

'What about middle names?' Edward asked.

'We already thought of that too' I said.

'Yeah, if I'm having a boy it'll be Charlie and if it's a girl Carlie, which is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie,' she explained.

'And if I'm having a boy, it'll be Carlisle and if it's a girl it'll be Carly which is a middle name of Carlisle and Billy.' I said with a smile.

'Wow, Carlie and Carly, thank god those weren't the choices for first names or else it would've been very confusing' Jacob said.

'I think all of them are beautiful names' Edward said to Bella and I.

Bella's cup dropped from her hand and she bent down to retrieve but when she did, a sickening crack was heard and Bella was about to fall onto the floor but Edward caught her just in time at the back of her neck. Oh God she's going into labour now out of all times. Carlisle isn't even here.

'ALICE CALL CARLISLE NOW' Edward shouted.

Alice began to frantically dial Carlisle's number on her cell phone.

'Violet, Lydia, Jacob and Rosalie, I need your help with the delivery' Edward said as he carried Bella into Carlisle makeshift hospital.

CARLISLE WHERE ARE YOU!

Edward ripped open Bella's shirt and Rosalie picked up a scalpel.

'Rose she doesn't have any anesthetic' I said to her.

'THERE IS NO TIME HE'S DYING' Bella shouted.

Rosalie began cut open Bella's belly without any anesthetic. I had to cover my eyes. I felt like I was going to puke and Bella's agonizing screams was not making it any better. Rose stopped and smelt the blood and look like she was going to attack.

'NO ROSE' Edward shouted.

But Jacob tackled her to the floor and dragged her out the room.

'GET HIM OUT NOW' Bella screamed.

Edward started biting through Bella's belly and she started screaming.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EDWARD' I shouted at him.

'I have to bite my way through the placenta because it's so thick' he said.

He started biting again and Bella started screaming more. Lydia and I used our telekinesis to hold her body still to the bed because the more she moved the more damage she did to herself. Jacob came back into the room and he held Bella's hand and comforted her. Soon we heard a crying sound and we both turned and looked at Edward.

'It's Renesmee' he confirmed.

Edward wrapped her in a blanket and passed her to Bella. Bella stared at her with so much love and awe that it brought tears to my eyes.

'Beautiful' she whispered.

Suddenly Renesmee, bit her and Bella winced in pain. Edward took Renesmee in his arms and Bells got a distanced look on her face. Uh oh.

'Bella, BELLA' Jake shouted.

He started to perform CPR and I pushed on her chest everytime he blew into her mouth.

'Jacob take Renesmee' Edward said as he passed her to me.

'Keep that away from me' Jacob said disgusted.

'This is all your fault' Jacob said as he walked out of the room.

I had no time to be angry at him right now.

'Edward I'm ok, I can take her, I promise' Rose said as she came back into the room.

Edward hesitantly passed Renesmee to her and Rose walked out of the room. Edward stabbed a syringe filled with black stuff into Bella's chest.

'Holy God, What the hell is that?' Lydia asked while her face turned an unnatural shade of green.

'My venom, if I inject it into her heart it'll speed up the transformation' He explained.

'Edward I don't think it's working' I said.

'Lydia can you use your water elemental power to try and keep her blood circulating around her body and Violet I need you to use hydrokinesis to spread the venom throughout her body' Edward said.

We both started doing our jobs and Edward began placing more bites around her body. Her heart still wasn't beating. I have an idea but it seems kinda risky.

'Edward what if I use telekinesis to force her heart to beat? I know it's dangerous but it might be our only chance' I said.

He hesitated for a moment before he answered.

'Do it' he instructed.

Lydia and I switched. She started circulating the venom around Bella's body while I tried to force her heart to beat. If I put too much pressure on her heart it might burst so I have to be very careful. After 5 minutes of this and her heart still wasn't beating on its own. Edward must've heard something because he kissed Bella's hand and ran outside and I saw Jacob following him. I wanted to see what was going on but I couldn't stop pumping Bella's heart.

'We have a problem' Emmett said as he ran into the room.

'What?' I asked.

'The wolves, they're trying to kill Renesmee' he said.

'WHAT!' I shouted.

I almost lost control of Bella's heart for a second.

'why' I asked.

'Didn't Jacob tell you?' he said.

'Tell me what?' I asked.

'They want to kill Renesmee because they think she's a threat to the humans' He explained.

'Over my dead body, where are they?' I asked.

'Outside and they're about to fight us' he explained.

'WHAT!' Lydia and I shouted at the same time.

There are about 10 wolves and 7 of us because Carlisle and Esme aren't here and Rosalie has to guard Renesmee and Jacob is on our side. But it still wasn't a fair fight. I heard screaming coming from outside and Emmett ran outside to help. Oh come on, heart pump your own stinking blood. Those must've been the magic words because Bella's heart beating on its own. It was faint but it was enough for the venom to circulate.

'Lydia let's go' I said.

We both dashed outside and we saw Edward and Alice both pinned to the ground. Lydia looked at me and we both nodded. We came up with this little trick yesterday. If we combine both our freezing powers, we can freeze anything in a 10 mile radius. We call it the freeze block. This was the only way that we can stop this fight, the wolves are my friends and I did not want to hurt them even though this will tire me out quickly. Lydia and I held hands and we froze everyone.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE' I shouted.

Sam growled and snapped his teeth at me so I threw a fire ball at him.

'Don't you growl at me Sam, you're on my turf so you listen to me. Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you really going to kill a little baby?' I said to him.

'Edward what did he say' I asked.

I unfroze all of the Cullens and Jacob.

'He said that Renesmee is a threat to La Push and Forks' Edward explained.

An idea suddenly hit into my head. Jacob once told me that the wolves' most important law was that you couldn't harm an imprint. Edward heard my idea and began backing up with all the other Cullens. He told Jacob my plan and I could see that he was a bit hesitant but he still moved on the side.

'Lydia stand over there with the Cullens and don't drop the freeze block until I tell you to' I said to her through our mind link.

'No way am I not leaving you alone to fight them' she said.

'Trust me, I have a plan' I said.

She sighed but walked over to where everyone was. I went and stood directly in front of the doorway.

'Drop it now' I said to Lydia through our mind link.

We both dropped the freeze block and the wolves all fell to the floor while trying to stretch out their muscles. I stood there with my arms behind my back and a smirk on my face.

'Go ahead Sam, go get Renesmee, but you'll have to kill me if you want to get to her' I said smirking.

'Oh wait, you can't because isn't it your number one law that you can't harm an imprint' I said with a raised eyebrow.

He knew I was right. He couldn't get into the house without harming me. He reluctantly retreated and the rest of the wolves followed him. I saw Seth give me a sorry look before he followed Sam. Jacob ran behind some trees to quickly phase and he ran out to me.

'Are you ok?' he asked as he held my face.

'I'm fine they didn't even touch me' I said.

'Why didn't you tell me they were planning to attack?' I asked him.

'You were already so stressed out by being pregnant and I didn't want to worry you' he said.

'You should've told me' I said holding his face.

'I know, I'm sorry' he said kissing me.

'Sorry to ruin your love fest but, Violet that isn't going to stop them, they are going to come back.' Jasper said.

'Well I guess I have to be guarding Renesmee 24/7' I said determined.

'Violet I can't ask you to do that, she's my child it's my responsibility' Edward said.

'And she's my niece and I will protect her no matter what' I said to him.

We heard rustling from behind us and I saw Seth and Leah coming out of the bushes. Lydia immediately froze both of them from the neck down.

'What are you doing here?' I asked in an angry voice.

'We wanna join Jake's pack' Seth said as he struggled for air.

'Lydia let them go' I said to her.

She released them and they tried to catch their breaths.

'How do we know Sam didn't send you to try and kill Renesmee?' Jacob said.

'We broke away from his pack Jacob and he doesn't know that we did' Leah said.

Suddenly we heard loud wolf howls coming from La Push.

'I think they just figured it out' Lydia said.

'I don't even have a pack, I'm just here because my imprint lives here' Jacob said.

'Jacob please we'll do whatever you want just please don't make us go back to Sam's pack' Leah pleaded.

'No Leah' Jacob said in a voice that sounded kinda like an Alpha voice.

I felt so sorry for Leah. I knew she wanted to leave Sam's pack because she was tired of seeing Emily in all of his thoughts and becoming apart of Jacob's pack was her only way out. But Jake is deciding to be a block head right now.

'Jake let them join' I said looking up at him.

'No Violet' he said to me.

'Jacob come on let them join…please for me' I said giving him my puppy dog eyes and my pout.

'No, no, no you think you can look at me with those cute puppy dog eyes and say 'please for me' and I'll do anything you want. But not this time' he said crossing his arms.

'Please for me' I said again.

'Ok you guys can join' he said to Seth and Leah.

Ha there was no way he could've resisted my puppy dog eyes.

'Thank you Violet' Seth said hugging me.

'You're welcome' I said smiling.

'I promise we won't get in your way Jake' Seth said.

'Yeah, yeah' he grumbled.

'Put on a smile on your handsome face….frowning makes you look older' I said.

His frown just deepened and I laughed. We all went inside and we saw Rosalie standing there with Renesmee. I went over to her and I took her from Rose.

'Hi Renesmee, I'm your auntie Violet' I said cooing at her.

She smiled at me and stretched her hands out to my eyes.

'You like my eyes? I like yours too they remind me of your mommy' I said to her.

She placed her tiny hand on my cheek and I started seeing visions of her in Bella's tummy, Rosalie playing with her and her trying to touch my eyes.

'What just happened?' I asked.

'That's her gift. She can show people what she thinks about just by touching them' Edward said.

'Wow, you are one unique little baby' I said as I passed her to Edward.

Seth came over to look at her and everyone tensed up as if waiting for him to attack her.

'I'm not going to hurt her, I just wanted to see her' he said.

'Leah come look at her' he said looking back at his sister.

'No thanks I'll stay here' she said as she stood in the far corner.

The smell of all these vampires was probably getting to her.

Suddenly, Seth had a dazed look on his face as he looked at Renesmee. I know that look anywhere. That's the same look Jacob had when he first met me.

'Did Seth just imprint on Renesmee' I asked Jacob.

'Yep' he said.

Seems legit.

**ALL OUTFITS AND CHARACTERS CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE.**

**Phew, one baby down, one to go. How do you guys like the baby names? Review : )**


	10. Proposition

Chapter 10-Proposition

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS.

Violet's POV

**(Authors Note: Violet looks 9 months pregnant)**

'Come on Violet, it's my turn to feed Nessie' Seth whined as he tried to take Renesmee from me.

'Nessie?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah, it's short for Renesmee' He said.

'Well that is just one more thing for Bella to kill you for. But it is catchy.' I said walking into the living room while cradling Renesmee in my arms.

'Don't remind me' he said groaning.

'Now give me Nessie' He said holding out his arms.

'No, you had her all yesterday. She needs some bonding time with her aunt' I said turning away from him.

'But she's my imprint. It's hard to be away from her' he whined.

'Seth, you're only 3ft away' I said with a raised eyebrow.

'That feels like 3 kilometers' he said.

'You're just overreacting' I said to him.

'Who do you want to play with Nessie? Me or Seth' I asked Nessie while rubbing my nose against hers.

'You called her Nessie' Seth said.

'It's kinda catchy' I admitted.

Nessie outstretched her hand onto my cheek and saw pictures of Edward. Huh, I guess she wants bonding time with her father.

'She wants to play with Edward' I said.

'But I want to play with my imprint' Seth said whining.

'Well your imprint wants to play with her father so stop whining and suck it up' I said walking into the kitchen.

I saw Edward in the kitchen writing down some things and I walked over to him.

'Eddie, your daughter has requested that you play with her' I said as I passed her to him.

'Wow, it's like she read my mind. I was just about to look for her to play with her' he said smiling at Nessie.

'Like father like daughter' I said smiling.

'Edward can I play with her after you' Seth asked.

'Seth let them have bonding time' I said to him.

'When your baby is born, I don't think Renesmee will want to play with any of us' Edward said to me.

'Those two are going to be as close as cousins can be' I said smiling.

My cell phone started ringing and I fished it out my pocket to answer it. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jacob.

'Hey baby' I said as I answered my phone.

'Sweetheart, how fast can you get down to La Push' he asked.

Jacob had gone down to La Push to make peace with Sam's pack.

'Ummmm I don't know why?' I asked.

'Old Quil has a sort of proposition for you' he said sighing.

'What kind of proposition?' I asked.

'They want to tell it to you in person but I'm pretty sure you'll hate it' he said.

'Then why don't you just tell them I don't accept if you're sure I'll hate it' I asked.

'They want your answer in person' He said.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I really didn't feel like going anywhere today, but when had things ever gone the way I want them to.

'Ok I'll be there soon.' I said.

'Ok I'll see you soon love you' he said.

'Love you too' I said as I hung up the phone.

I am too far along in my pregnancy to drive. The Cullens aren't allowed on Quileute land, Lydia went to the mall with Alice and Rose and Leah would never do it, so Seth is my only choice.

'Seth I need you to drive me to La Push' I said.

'Sure' he said.

'Let me just change' I said walking up stairs.

Since I'm going to be in the presence of old Quil, I'll dress modest. The last time I went in shorts he looked at me as if I was a prostitute.

I went into my closet and picked out a plain black maternity dress that stopped just below my knees, black H&M loafers with a gold chain running across it, a set of black and gold bangles and gold drop fringe earrings. I took my hair out its messy bun and brushed it. I left it to fall in waves down my back. I grabbed my keys and phone and waddled down the stairs.

'Here are my keys. Please drive carefully' I said as I handed my keys to Seth.

'I won't let you down' he said grinning.

We walked out into the garage and he helped me get into the passenger side and then walked over to the driver's seat.

'Whoa this car is running so smooth' he said as started backing out.

'Rose always checks up my car' I said.

'Rosalie knows about cars?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah I know I was shocked when I found out too' I said.

'You learn something new every day' he said.

'So do you have any idea about this proposition Old Quil is proposing' I asked him.

'Nope, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the Cullens' He said staring at the road.

'Is that why he sorta disliked me, because I live with the Cullens' I asked.

'Pretty much' Seth said.

'But Billy and your mom accepted me why can't he' I asked.

'Old Quil is the oldest member of the council and he is very traditional. He strongly believes that all vampires and everyone associated with them are evil and he cannot stand to see werewolves and vampires interacting in a friendly manner.' Seth explained.

'Gosh I just thought he disliked me but now since you explained it, it sounds like the man flat out hates me' I said.

'Not really hate, more like disapproves' Seth said.

'That is still bad' I said rubbing my head.

The rest if the car ride was silent except for the radio. When we arrived at La Push I realized that Jacob had not told me where to meet him. I dialed his number and waited for an answer.

'Hello' his husky voice said.

'Jake, I'm in La Push but you didn't tell me where to meet you' I said.

'Oh sorry, we're at Emily's' he said.

'Ok I'll be there soon' I said.

I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.

'He said to go to Emily's' I said to Seth.

'On it' he said.

A few minutes later we pulled up into Emily's front yard. I was kinda nervous of seeing all of the other wolves. The last time I saw them we didn't really have a friendly encounter and Emily might be mad at me since I threw a fireball at her fiancée.

'You ok' Seth asked.

'I'll be fine' I said.

He got out of the car and helped me out the passenger side. Jacob came jogging out of Emily's house to greet me and he kissed me softly on the lips.

'What's Seth doing here' he asked.

'Have you forgotten that I'm too far along in pregnancy to drive' I said to him.

'Oh yeah' he said remembering.

'Well thank you Seth' Jacob said to him.

'No problem' he said handing my keys back to me.

Jacob helped me walk into the front door. As soon as I stepped inside everyone's eyes locked onto me. Don't they know that it is rude to stare? Emily walked over to me and embraced me into a gentle hug. I guess she's not mad after all.

'Violet I haven't seen you in a while. You look so stunning for someone who is almost ready to go into labour' she said.

'Hey Emily it has been a while' I said hugging her back.

She let me go and I rested my keys onto the counter. Billy wheeled up to me with a big smile on his face.

'Everytime I see you, you get more and more beautiful' Billy said smiling.

'Thank you Billy' I said smiling.

'Jacob told me that you are going to name the baby after me if you have a boy' he said.

'Yeah, I think William is a nice name' I said smiling.

'Well I am honored' He said smiling.

Jacob took my hand and led me over to the couch to sit down. He helped me sit down and he sat beside me wrapping his arm around my waist. I realized that I left my keys on the counter so I used my telekinesis to bring it to me. Old Quil showed a bit of surprise in his eyes but he stared at me in a hard gaze that was making me uncomfortable.

'With all due respect Old Quil, can you please stop staring at me. It's making me uncomfortable' I said to him.

'I'm sorry, I just expected that a creature of your species would be used to being stared at' he rudely stated.

'Excuse me' I said with attitude.

Jacob rubbed my shoulder with his arm as if to calm me down.

'I'm just saying that everyone would stare at your kind' he said.

'Well that would be a little hard for everyone to do considering the fact that my sister is the only other android in the world and no one can tell us apart from normal humans' I said to him.

'Androids huh, just a fancy word for killer' he mumbled under his breath.

I know I'm supposed to respect my elders, but this guy is really working on my last nerve.

'Listen, I don't even want to be here right now. I want to be home playing with my niece. I only came because Jacob said that you had some kind of proposition for me. So can you just tell me so that I can be on my merry way' I said, my voice full of attitude.

'Those bloodsuckers didn't teach you to respect your elders girl' He shouted at me.

'That is enough' Jacob said to him before he turned to me.

Jacob kissed me on my cheek to calm me down because I was about to do something I would regret.

'Violet, the proposition that Old Quil came up with was that you raise in the baby in La Push with him/her having no contact with the Cullens' Billy said.

Now I realized what Jacob meant by I would hate this proposition. He has got to be messed up in the head if he thinks I would accept that offer.

'No' I said.

'What do you mean no?' Old Quil asked.

'I mean no, I am not going to accept that offer' I said to him.

'That baby has Quileute blood running through its veins and I will not allow a Quileute to be raised in the same house as blood suckers' he said.

'Well guess what, this baby is mine and Jacob's you don't have any say in where our baby will be raised. Jacob and I decide where he/she is going to be raised and we already decided the Cullen house' I said to him.

'Jacob how could to allow her to do that' Old Quil said looking at Jacob.

' We already decided this weeks ago. The Cullen house would be the best place to raise our child. Of course he/she will come and visit La Push frequently but we think that is the best place to raise our child' Jacob said.

'So you're going to live with them, a bunch of vampires' he said.

'Yes, and they are nice people' Jacob said.

'They aren't people, they aren't alive. Remember when you always used to say that Jacob. You used to preach that to that Bella but since this girl came along you've changed and not for the better. You are the man you are supposed to dominate her but instead you let her drag along like you're a dog on a leash' Old Quil shouted.

I can't take any more of this shouting. I just want to go home.

'Look, the baby is being raised at the Cullen house end of story. Thank you for your time but now it is time for me to leave' I said.

Jacob helped me off the couched and guided me to my car.

'Are you coming back to the Cullen house Seth' I asked him.

'No I'm going to visit my mom for a bit' he said.

'Okay' I said.

I gave Emily, Billy and Kim quick hugs and then Jacob helped me into the car. He went over to the driver's seat and quickly sped out of Emily's yard. I started to have a headache and Jacob kept looking at me every 5 seconds.

'I knew I shouldn't have asked you to come' he said.

'Don't beat yourself over it babe' I said rubbing my temples.

'No I should beat myself up over it. I should've known that Old Quil would've done something like that and now, it has you stressed' he said.

'I'm not stressed I just have a headache' I said leaning back on the seat.

We soon arrived home and Jacob helped me out of the car. I went up to my room and just lied on my bed. Jacob came into my room and lied down beside me and rubbed my belly.

'What if we don't be good parents Jake' I said in a whisper voice.

'Honey, we're going to be great parents' he said.

'How do you know? We're only 16 Jacob we aren't even legally adults yet. What do we know about raising kids' I said crying.

'Violet, you're great with kids. You've had practice with Claire and Renesmee and I bet my life that you will be a wonderful mother to our baby. We might be physically 16 but you know our mind set is beyond that' Jacob said.

'I just don't want to fail as a mom' I said sniffling.

'You're not going to fail' Jacob said as he hugged me and rocked me back and forth.

Suddenly I felt the baby kick hard and I winced.

'What's wrong' Jacob said worried.

'The baby just kicked and it kinda hurt' I said holding my back.

'See, even our baby is trying to tell you to stop worrying because it is bad for your health' Jacob said kissing my belly.

'I'm going to try to stay worry free. At least until the baby is born' I said.

'Thank you' Jacob said.

Jacob somehow managed to get me to relax for the rest of the day. We spent it watching werewolf and vampire movies and laughing at how they portrayed them. I savored that moment of happiness because I have a feeling it won't last long.

**I know that this chapter is short. I kinda rushed it together so it might be kinda crappy :PPPP. REVIEW!**


	11. She's Awake

Chapter 11-She's Awake

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'That vampire venom really does work miracles doesn't it' I said as I looked at Bella's almost vampire body.

It's been 3 days and she surprisingly didn't move an inch, but you can see the effects of the venom taking place on her body. Her body had filled out and her hair had gotten a brighter shade of brown with a bit of red. Her skin was pale and smooth, just like the rest of the Cullens. Overall she's very beautiful and I think her red eyes will give her a nice exotic look. The only thing I'm worried about is Seth though. Bella is going to flip when she finds out that he imprinted on her daughter.

'No you and Lydia worked miracles. If you two hadn't circulated the venom and force her heart to beat then she would be dead' Edward said.

'Well we try' I said smiling.

Esme came walking into the room with Nessie in her arms. Everyone had already gotten use to the nick name.

'She's asking for her aunt' Esme said handing her over to me.

I eagerly took her into my arms and cradled her. I think that Nessie has already formed some kind of friendship with her unborn cousin. She's always showing me images of my pregnant belly as if that is her way of asking me when is the baby coming.

'Hey Nessie' I said rubbing my nose against hers.

That has sort of become a special greeting between us. Whenever I have her in my arms I always rub my nose against hers and she always laughs when I do it.

'You know I'm starting to think that she likes you more than me' Edward said smiling.

'Oh please you're her father. You are always going to come before me in her life' I said to him.

'Well it seems like you two formed a bond of some sort' he said.

'You could say that' I said tickling Nessie.

'I don't know I just feel the need to always protect her and make sure she is ok' I admitted.

'That is your motherly instinct and Renesmee kinda sees you as another mother to her' Edward said.

'Really' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah, Alice and Rosalie are like big sisters to her and Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Seth are like her big brother' he said.

'Wow, you figured all that out just from reading her mind' I asked impressed.

'She is very smart for her age' Edward said.

Suddenly we heard Bella's heartbeat going off the charts and then it just stopped. She must be about to wake up.

'She's waking up. Take Renesmee into the living room, I want Bella to hunt first before she goes near the baby' Edward said to me.

I nodded and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting down and watching t.v. When Seth saw Nessie in my arms he immediately grabbed her out of my arms and began playing with her. I decided to let him have her; he was on patrol all day and didn't get to see her. Jacob stood up and helped me sit on the couch.

'Bella is awake. Eddie is going to take her hunting before she comes near Nessie' I said.

'Don't you think we should wait a few more days until Bella comes to close to Nessie' Seth said.

'Seth, I'm positive Bella won't hurt Renesmee and even if she tries to we have 7 vampires, 2 androids and 3 werewolves to stop her' I said.

'Actually one android, you are too far along in your pregnancy to be fighting' Lydia said.

'Come on I can still fight' I said.

'Purple, you can't even walk anymore, you just waddle around the place like a short and chubby penguin' Emmett said.

'Come on guys-' I started.

'No Violet, you're on maternity leave' Jasper said.

'Maternity leave? When since I even had a job to go on maternity leave?' I asked.

'You are on maternity leave from fighting' Carlisle said.

'You guys ruin all my fun' I said pouting.

'When the baby is born, you can fight to your heart's content' Alice said.

'And besides, you are going to need to train to lose all that baby fat' Lydia said.

'Don't remind me' I said groaning and resting my head on the sofa.

I turned my head to the left and caught a glimpse of Edward and Bella running into the forest. I smiled a bit and turned to look at Seth.

'So Seth, how are you going to break the news to Bells' I asked.

'I don't know, maybe you can do it for me' he said.

'Me? Are you crazy? She'll freak no matter who tells her and I don't wanna face her newborn wrath' I said.

'But she'll kill me' he whined.

'Well you're a werewolf a few newborn vampire punches' I said snuggling into Jacob's side.

'A few newborn punches can seriously injure me' he said.

'Well Carlisle is right here to doctor you back to health' I said.

'Edward and Bella are back, I'm going to greet her' Jacob said as he got up and walked outside.

'Help me up' I said to Lydia.

She helped me up and Rosalie took Nessie from Seth.

'She might be a little startled to see her baby in a werewolf's hands' Rose explained.

'Well Seth, it was nice knowing you' I said as I rubbed his shoulder.

Suddenly Edward, Bella and Jacob came walking inside. Bella looked absolutely stunning in her blue dress. I waited until she had already greeted everyone before I greeted her.

'Violet, your belly is twice as big since I last saw you' Bella said her eyes wide.

'Yeah I can't even see my toes' I laughed.

'I'm really glad you are ok though' I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back careful not to hug me to tight.

'Come on, your daughter has been dying to meet you' I said smiling at her.

Bella walked over to Renesmee and smiled when she saw her in Rose's arms. Rose gave Renesmee to Bella and Nessie put her hand on Bella's cheek, showing her some memories.

'What was that?' Bella asked as Nessie withdrew her hand.

'How do I read minds? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted' Edward explained.

'Ok that is enough testing' Seth said as tried to take Nessie from Bella.

I tried to shake my head no for him to take a hint but it was like I was invisible to him.

'What's your problem?' Bella asked Seth annoyed.

'DUN DUN DUN' Emmett said in a deep voice.

'Edward take Renesmee' She said passing her to Edward.

'Well Bella, it's a wolf thing and I can't control it and-' Seth started but Bella gripped him by the neck and threw him outside.

'YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER!' Bella shouted.

'I couldn't control it' he said.

'SHE'S A BABY' She shouted.

'It's not like that' Seth tried to explain.

'I'VE HELD HER ONCE SETH, ONCE! AND YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE SOME MORANIC WOLFY CLAIM ON HER?' Bella shouted walking closer to Seth.

'SHE'S MINE' She shouted punching Seth and he went flying backwards.

'Come on Bella, Nessie likes me' Seth explained.

He should not have said that.

'Nessie? YOU NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER' Bella shouted as she lunged at Seth.

Everyone said that they would stop her if things got out of hand but they are just staring as if this was block buster hit. I guess it's up to me.

I froze Bella from the neck down and everyone else seemed too snapped out of their shock.

'Alright time out Bella, killing Seth is only going to hurt everyone here especially Nessie' I said to her.

'Even you are calling her that' She said as she struggled to get free.

'Look, Seth didn't plan to imprint on Renesmee, it just happened and none of us can change that so you just have to live with it' I explained.

She began to calm down and I released her. She went over to Seth and apologized. I turned back to everyone and just stared at them.

'What happened to all of you' I asked.

But they just kept staring as if they were in frozen shock.

'Hello' I said waving my arms.

I looked closer this time and saw that they all were frozen. I didn't freeze them and why would Lydia freeze herself and the others. I unfroze them and they all looked shocked.

'What happened?' Jacob asked holding his head.

'You all were frozen and I didn't do it' I said.

'I didn't do it either' Lydia said holding her hands up.

'Unless your baby did it' Lydia said.

'That's not possible' I said in denial.

'It's possible Vi, it is almost delivery time and that baby is getting stronger' She said.

'But how could the baby do that, he/she can't even see you guys' I said trying to get her to see my point.

'Do we need to see to freeze people?' She asked.

'No' I said softly.

'Exactly' she said.

Could my baby already be strong enough to freeze a group of people already?

'So is everything resolved' Carlisle asked Bella and Seth.

'Yeah pretty much' Bella admitted.

'Well let us all get inside then' Esme said as she ushered everyone inside.

Bella went and held Nessie again and Nessie showed her more images. I don't know what she showed her but Bella turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

'What' I asked,

'You two are very close' Bella said.

'Oh yeah, she showed you images of me' I said twiddling my fingers.

'Yeah and the word mommy popped up in her mind when she showed me pictures of you' Bella said.

Oh God I hope she's not mad at that.

'I was kinda her replacement mommy until you woke up' I said scratching the back of my head.

'Thank you' Bella said smiling at me slightly.

'No problem, anything for my adorable niece' I said while walking over and rubbing my nose against Nessie's.

She giggled and everyone laughed at us.

Everything was perfect now. The only thing left was for my baby to finally be born.

**Short chapter but it was only to really show when Bella wakes up and Violet and Renesmee's relationship. The next chapter is what you all have been waiting for. Yes ladies and gentlemen the birth of Violet and Jacob's baby XDXDXD. I'm just as excited as you guys are!. Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SNEAK PEAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_CARLISLE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!' I shouted._

'_Violet you aren't dilated at 10cm yet. I can't start the delivery' he said._

'_DO SOMETHING MY BACK FEELS LIKE ITS ABOUT TO SNAPE' I shouted as I withered in pain._

'_Jacob try to calm her down' Carlisle said._

'_Come on Violet, you are doing great honey. You are-' he started but I cut him off._

'_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU' I threatened him._

' _Carlisle she'll kill me' Jacob said a bit nervous._

'_That's just the hormones talking keep trying' Carlisle urged._

'_Violet honey' Jacob said in a soft voice._

_I picked up a chair with my telekinesis and sent it flying at his head. It hit him and he went flying through the wall._

'_DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME AGAIN' I shouted at him._

**So that's the sneak peak. Clearly Violet is going to be in a lot of pain and misery but in the end it'll be worth it ^-^. REVIEW.**


	12. Violet's Labour

Chapter 12-Violet's Labour

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

'Violet I estimate that you will be giving birth in about 2 or 3 days' Carlisle said.

'Thank God, I can't take any more of this back pain' I said as he helped me off the metal table.

'You do realize that your labour will hurt 10 times more than the average human' Carlisle stated.

'Yeah I know, but I think I can handle it' I said confident.

'I know you will and you will have all of us to support you' Carlisle said as he held my hand.

'VIOLET' I heard Alice scream my name.

'IN HERE' I shouted back at her.

She came gliding into the room with a big smile on her face.

'What's up' I asked.

'Well I went to the mall and saw this cute maternity outfit and-'she started but I cut her off.

'Alice, it is almost my delivery time why are you still buying me maternity clothes' I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

'Just let me finish, anyway it was on sale and so cute I had to buy it for you' she said smiling.

'Well thank you but you just wasted money' I said.

'Nope, because you are going to wear it, right now' she said pulling me up to my room.

'What, why? I already have an outfit on that are not dirty or damaged in anyway.' I said trying to resist her pulling.

'But this one is cuter than the one you have on' she pouted.

'Fine' I sighed.

I only agreed because she'll bug and bother me until I put it on.

'YAY' she said clapping her hands.

'So where is it' I said putting my hands on my back.

'Here it is' she said pulling a dress out of my closet.

It was an H&M plum colored dress with a thin black belt around it. Alice also pulled out a pair of plain black flats from my shoe rack. I quickly put them on and then she pulled me towards my vanity.

'Alice do you really have to do my hair too' I asked looking up at her.

'Yes, the hairstyle you have now doesn't match this outfit' she said pulling my hair out of its high messy bun.

She brushed my long black hair down onto my back and then clipped a little lock of hair at the front to the side of my hair with a bobby pin. Then she got a black bracelet with a little heart attached to it and earrings that had silver bows on them with a black heart dangling from the bow.

'Now you look perfect' Alice said admiring her work.

'I thought I looked perfect before' I said playing with the bracelet.

'No, you look chilled and relaxed. This dress makes you have the Kate Middleton effect' Alice said.

'Well Alice thank you for dressing me like a princess' I said as I waddled out my room.

'She's a duchess' she said walking behind me.

'Same thing' I said.

When I had reached the end of the stairs, I saw Marissa standing there with a huge teddy bear in her hands. It said congrats on your new baby.

'Hey Mari' I said giving her a huge hug.

'Hey Vi, I don't know when you're giving birth but I figured I'd give you this before you had the baby' she said handing me the huge teddy bear.

'Oh wow, thank you' I said smiling.

'I'll take that, this bear is bigger than you Purple' Emmett said.

'Can you put it in my room, on my bed' I said to him.

'No problem' he said running up the stairs.

'So you ready for the big day?' Mari asked to me.

'I'm a little scared but I'm still excited' I said.

'I know everything is going to go smoothly' she said smiling.

Suddenly Edward, Bella, Lydia and Nessie came walking into the living room. Lydia was holding Nessie in her arms, playing with her. Oh boy, Bella has only been a vampire for a few days, she might try and attack Marissa. Edward heard my thoughts and he immediately tried to take Bella out of the room.

'What's the matter Edward' she asked him.

'Marissa is here' he said to her.

'And?' She said confused.

'Aren't you tempted to drink her blood?' I asked.

'No, not really. She has a lot of werewolf smell on her so she kinda stinks. No offense' Bella said.

'Non taken' Mari said chuckling.

Nessie held out her little arms to me and Lydia passed her to me. She rested her little hand on my cheek and began showing me images of my belly. She's so excited for her cousin to be born.

'So this is Renesmee, she's adorable' Mari said looking at Nessie.

'Yeah she's the perfect mixture of Edward and Bella' I said smiling at Nessie.

'Hi Renesmee, I'm Marissa' Mari said smiling at Nessie.

Nessie reached her little hand out and placed it on Mari's cheek. I watch Mari's facial expression go from shock and confused to amazed and flabbergasted.

'Did she just do that?' she asked still in shock.

'Yeah that's her gift. What did she show you?' I asked.

'Images of her inside Bella's womb and different images of your belly' She said.

'Yeah, that's her way of saying that she's excited for the baby to be born' I said rubbing my belly.

'Wow, she's special, very special' Marissa said.

'Yeah, I know she's going to do great things when she gets older' I said kissing Nessie on the cheek.

Suddenly the baby started kicking hard.

'OUCH' I screamed out in pain.

All of the Cullens came running into the room.

'Are you ok? What's wrong' Jasper asked.

'It's nothing, the baby is just kicking' I said wincing in pain.

'Just try taking deep breaths' Carlisle instructed.

I took long and deep breaths but the baby kept kicking and moved a little bit so now he/she was kicking my spine.

'OH GOD' I screamed arching my back.

'Violet, maybe we should start an early labour' Carlisle said coming to pick me up.

'No, if this baby isn't ready to come out yet then I'm not going to force him/her out' I said gritting my teeth.

'But you're in pain' Alice said.

'I can handle it' I said rubbing my belly.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided and I started breathing normally. Maybe if I walk around a bit I'll feel better. Edward heard my thoughts and helped me up.

'Oh we have another surprise for you' Alice said.

'Please tell me it isn't another outfit' I asked.

'Nope it's something better' Rose said.

They both helped me up the stairs. When we came to the top they led me to two doors. One was pink and one was blue.

'What is this' I asked.

'Just open one' Alice said.

'Which one?' I asked.

'Anyone' Rose said.

I sighed and opened the blue door and my jaw dropped at what I saw. The walls were painted baby blue with brown polka dots. A crib with blue and brown bedding was placed in the corner with pictures spelling out the name William placed over it. Blue lights were placed on the roof and a brown dresser was against the wall with stickers of animals on it. The floor was wood with a big blue rug in the center and a blue changing station was placed in the far corner with a rocking chair in the other corner. A bunch of toys and stuffed animals were placed all over the room in a neat fashion.

'O.M.G' I said looking around.

'You like' Alice asked.

'Like? I love it' I said smiling.

'When did you guys do this' I asked.

'After Renesmee was born' Rose said.

'But what if I don't have a boy' I said.

'That's why we have the pink room' Rose said.

'You got two nurseries' I asked with my eyes wide.

'Yep' They both said.

'Isn't that wasting money' I said.

'We'll just return the stuff' Rose said.

'You guys really do go all out for me' I said walking out of the room.

'Ok now time for you to see the girl room' Alice said bouncing up and down.

I opened the door and once again my jaw dropped. The walls were painted a light peach color with little pink polka dots in the wall. The crib was white with red bows placed all over it and six pictures with the name Saraphina was placed above the crib. A chandler was placed right in the center of the room and stuffed animals were lined across the wall. A white dresser with a bouquet of pink flowers was placed against the wall and two lounge chairs were placed in the opposite corner of the rooms and a rocking chair. The changing station was peach and in the corner on the other side of the room. Lastly, the floor had a grass carpet that looked like a meadow.

'You guys should be interior decorators' I said feeling the grass carpet.

'I would have never designed these rooms like this by myself' I said turning to them.

'We did our best so that you would like it' Alice said.

'You two did an amazing job, I love it. Thank you' I said hugging them both.

'You're welcome' they both said.

'It would be nice if Jacob had first seen it with me' I said looking around.

'He isn't back from patrol yet' Alice asked.

'No, he took Seth and Leah to patrol. They caught a scent of a vampire and he's running himself into the ground to find it' I said.

'Well maybe he'll be back soon' Alice said.

'Let's go back downstairs' I said.

They both helped me get down the stairs and I sat down in one of the living room chairs. I started rubbing my belly and I closed my eyes.

'Did the rest of you know about those baby rooms?' I asked everyone.

'Yep' everyone said.

'You to Marissa?' I asked a bit shocked.

'Yeah, Alice called me and invited me to go furniture shopping with her and Rosalie' She explained.

'Alice, you sneaky little pixie' I said looking at Alice.

'Violet, you should know by now I am a master at keeping surprises' she said giggling.

'More like the master of making surprises' I said.

'Didn't you design Edward and Bella's cottage too?' I asked Alice.

The Cullens had built Bella and Edward a cottage as a wedding gift. It was absolutely perfect for them and Nessie's nursery is adorable.

'Yep every last detail' she said proudly.

'You should really be an interior decorator/ fashion designer' I said to her.

'Well I have forever to do that' she said leaning into Jasper's side.

'Forever' I whispered to myself.

Forever is a very long time. I want to be like this with my family and friends forever. Be with Jacob and the baby every day. That sounds like a perfect forever to me. But of course, life isn't perfect, something is going to come and try to ruin my forever. But, I'll try my best to make sure it's as perfect as possible.

'I think I'm going to have a good forever' I said smiling at everyone.

Suddenly, I felt a wet feeling on my inner thighs. I looked down and saw water draining down my legs and less than a second later, my first contraction came; and it came hard and strong.

'OH MY GOD' I screamed as I arched my back.

'HER WATER BROKE, QUICK GET HER INTO THE MEDICAL ROOM' Carlisle shouted.

Jasper came and gently lifted me into the medical room. He softly placed me on the bed and as soon as my back hit the bed another strong contraction came. I screamed out in pain and tears started to fall. I've never been in more pain in my life.

'Alice and Lydia I need you to remove her clothes and get her into a medical gown' Carlisle said to them.

They both nodded and Alice began tearing the dress off me. Even in my excruciating pain, I still managed to be shocked. Alice just ripped DESIGNER clothes. Lydia came and tried to put the gown on me as gently as possible.

'You're going to be fine Vi' Lydia said as she held my hand.

I nodded at her and squeezed her hand hard when another contraction came. I screamed loud again and I turned my head to the side and saw Renesmee looking at me.

'Get Renesmee out of here. I don't want her to see me like this' I said to Rose.

She nodded and picked her up and took her to Edward and Bella's cottage. I heard her start to cry and I felt a little bad, but I can't let her see me like this.

'Violet, is there anything you need' Marissa asked as she fixed my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't be in my face.

'Yes, tell Jacob to get here now' I said through gritted teeth.

Jacob's POV

Leah, Seth and I were running a perimeter around Forks. We were just about done when my cell phone started to ring in my pants pocket that I had tied around my leg. I phased back into my human form and answered it.

'Hello' I said.

'Hello, Jacob' A familiar but still unknown voice said to me.

'Yes, who is this?' I asked confused.

'It's Marissa, Violet has gone into labour' she said.

'JACOB GET HERE NOW' I heard Violet scream out in pain in the background.

'Get here quick she's in a lot of pain' Marissa said.

'I'll be there in 30 seconds' I said as I hung up the phone.

'What's wrong' Seth asked.

'Violet, she's gone into labour' I explained.

I quickly phased back into my wolf form and raced to the Cullen house. I got there in less than 30 seconds. I phased back and burst through the door.

'Where is she?' I asked Esme who was standing by the door.

But then I heard Violet let out and agonizing scream. I followed the sound and threw open the door. My angel was lying on a bed sweaty, tears falling out her eyes and her face held a painful expression, but she was still beautiful.

'Violet' I said as I ran over to her and held her hand.

Lydia was holding her other hand and she smiled slightly at me.

'JACOB, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE?' She screamed at me.

'I tried my best to get here as fast as possible and-' I tried to explained but she cut me off.

'WELL YOUR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. DON'T YOU LOVE ME?' She asked crying.

'Of course I do and you know that' I said.

'THEN WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE?' She screamed at me.

I turned and looked at Carlisle for help but he was busy getting morphine. I had seen women snap at their husbands or boyfriends during labour in movies, but I didn't expect for it to ever happen to me. I'm afraid to even say anything or she might kill me.

'Why are you looking the other way? Is your other girlfriend out there?' she asked.

'What other girlfriend?' I asked confused.

'THE ONE THAT CAUSED YOU TO TAKE SO LONG TO GET HERE?' She screamed at me again.

'Violet, all that matters is that I'm here right' I asked kissing her hand.

'Yes that is what matter, I'm sorry Jacob, my emotions are just going up and down right now?' she said crying more.

'No, it's ok' I said kissing her head.

'Ok Violet I'm going to give you some morphine that will decrease some of your pain' Carlisle said to her,

She nodded and injected it in her. She winced a bit and I kissed her head again.

'How long until I can get this baby out' She asked.

'Not until you are dilated 10cm, you're at 7cm now so it'll be soon' Carlisle explained.

'7cm already, how can she already be that dilated already?' Marissa asked.

'Remember, this isn't a normal pregnancy and this pregnancy has been 3 months so I expected the labour to be short' Carlisle explained.

'I would give about 30minutes until delivery time' Carlisle said.

Violet nodded and swallowed.

'I'm going to get some more morphine. Be right back' Carlisle said as he walked the room.

'So I'm finally going to see my godchild' Marissa said smiling.

'Yep, finally' Violet said smiling.

Violet's POV

25 minutes had past and it's almost time for me to push. I thought that the first contraction were pain. But this is unbearable. My entire body is in pain and I broke one of Lydia's hands. Marissa had gone to wait in the living room because she was squeamish when it comes to seeing blood. Only Lydia, Carlisle and Jacob were in the room with me.

'CARLISLE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!' I shouted.

'Violet you aren't dilated at 10cm yet. I can't start the delivery' he said.

'DO SOMETHING MY BACK FEELS LIKE ITS ABOUT TO SNAP' I shouted as I withered in pain.

'Jacob try to calm her down' Carlisle said.

'Come on Violet, you are doing great honey. You are-' he started but I cut him off.

'DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU' I threatened him.

' Carlisle she'll kill me' Jacob said a bit nervous.

'That's just the hormones talking keep trying' Carlisle urged.

'Violet honey' Jacob said in a soft voice.

I picked up a chair with my telekinesis and sent it flying at his head. It hit him and he went flying through the wall.

'DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME AGAIN' I shouted at him.

'Violet come on calm down' Lydia said holding my hand tighter.

'I can't calm down, my body feels like it's going to collapse' I said gritting my teeth.

Jacob came back inside and dusted himself off. I felt bad about what I did.

'Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I need you to hold my hand' I said holding out my hand to him.

He looked a little apprehensive, but he still took it and squeezed it gently.

'You're doing great, you almost there' he said encouraging me.

'I love you' I said to him.

'I love you too' he said kissing me.

'OK Violet, you're at 10 cm now, you ready' Carlisle said.

'Ready as I'll ever be' I said in a shaky voice.

'Lydia I need you to grab the baby when Violet pushes it out ok' Carlisle instructed.

Lydia nodded and kissed my cheek before standing over by Carlisle.

'Ok Violet push' Carlisle instructed.

I pushed with all my might and it hurt like hell. My body felt like it was on fire.

'I can see a head, come on Violet give me another push' Carlisle said.

I pushed and screamed. I can't do it anymore; I've never been more exhausted in my life.

'Come on Violet you're doing great. One more big push and the baby is out' Carlisle said.

'I can't; I can't do it' I said crying and shaking my head.

'Come on honey you can do it, you can do it' Jacob said encouraging me.

I took a deep breath and used all my energy to push this baby out. I let out a scream so loud that La Push probably heard it. As soon as the baby came out the pain just left my body, I soon heard crying afterwards and I sighed in relief that it was over.

'We did it honey' Jacob said kissing me.

'It's a girl' Lydia said smiling.

I started to cry in tears of joy. Carlisle and Lydia cleaned up the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket and passed her to me.

'Saraphina' I said as I held my baby daughter in my arms.

She was beautiful, I could see the little black hair on her head and her skin was smooth. I saw Jacob's mouth, ears and cheekbones.

'Look at our daughter' I said passing her to Jacob.

Jacob looked at her as if she was an angel who flew down from heaven. He gently held her and kissed her head. She opened her eyes and I gasped as I saw two bright violet orbs staring back at me.

'She's got your eyes honey' Jacob said smiling.

She smiled back at us and I started crying even more. After 3 months of pain. She's finally here, my little angel.

'Saraphina Carly Black' I said looking at her.

Suddenly everyone else came into the room. Alice came up first and gasp as she saw Saraphina's eyes.

'She's got your eyes Violet' Alice said smiling.

I passed her to Alice and then Alice passed her to Rosalie and soon everyone in the room got to hold the baby.

'We've got to tell Billy' I said as Esme handed me back my baby.

Jacob got out his cellphone and dialed Billy's number. He put it on speaker and soon her answered.

'Hello' he said.

'Hey dad' Jacob said smiling.

'Hello Jacob, I thought you were patrolling?' He said with question in his voice.

'Well I was but then Violet went into labour' Jacob said smiling.

'Really? How is she? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?' he asked.

'Don't worry, she's fine and so is your grandchild' Jacob said.

'She had the baby?' Billy asked excited.

'Yeah, Saraphina and Violet are here with me' he said smiling.

'She had a girl? That's wonderful, I can't wait to see my granddaughter' Billy said.

'She's beautiful dad, she's looks so much like Violet that its crazy, she even has her eyes' Jacob said smiling.

'I think she looks more like you' I said to him.

Saraphina started to tug on my hospital gown. I guess she was hungry, but I don't wanna breastfeed in front of everyone. Edward heard my thoughts and ushered everyone out the room.

'OK how do I do this' I said as I pulled a boob out of my gown. That felt so weird to say.

'Just rest her on there I think' Jacob said.

I rested Saraphina on my chest and she immediately started sucking. It felt weird and it hurt a bit.

'How does it feel' Jacob asked.

'Weird and it kinda hurts, but not that much' I said.

I'm just happy that my baby is healthy and the labour was successful. My family is finally complete and for this one moment, everything was perfect.

**Saraphina Carly Black has finally made her appearance. Pictures of Saraphina and all of Violet's outfits can be found on my profile page. This is only the first half of the story. Things are going to go in accordance with Breaking Dawn and that includes the Voltori coming. I'm leaving for vacation in a few days so I'll probably start the next chapter when I get back. REVIEW ^-^**


End file.
